Luna
by yazzi27
Summary: Y la luna fue el testigo silencioso de los acontecimientos de esa noche. Ella lloro por el, y el lloro por ella. Todo se hubiera evitado si hubiese sido prudente al hablar. Cuida tus palabras, no sabes que tanto puedes perder por ellas.
1. Luna

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia! Esta pensada para que sea solo un One-shot! :)_

 _Ojala la disfruten como yo la disfrute escribiendola!_

 _Saludos!_

* * *

 **"LUNA"**

Suspiro por enésima vez en esas últimas dos horas, su mirada no podía apartarse de la oscuridad de la noche y esas pequeñas luces brillantes llamadas estrellas, de nuevo suspiro. Bajo lentamente la mirada y una lagrima rebelde escapo de sus ojos recorriendo su mejilla y cayendo por su mentón; ni siquiera trato de borrar cualquier rastro de esa lágrima, la cual fue seguida por otras lágrimas y de pronto toda la compostura que trato de mantener desde esa tarde se vino abajo. Su pequeña mascota, un cerdito negro con una pañoleta amarilla la veía desde sus piernas y un leve sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas, el pobre puerquito negro se sentía tan inútil en ese momento, él había visto todo lo que le había sucedido a la chica de bellos cabellos negros con el chico de la trenza el cual era un gran artista marcial. El recuerdo de esa tarde hizo que jurara que serían las últimas horas de vida de la causa de todos sus males: _Ranma Saotome_. Pero primero tendría que hacer que la amada dueña de su corazón Akane Tendo, dejara de llorar.

Akane observó cómo su mascota la veía con preocupación y buscaba la manera de animarla, acariciando su pequeña nariz en su abdomen o en su pierna. A veces, para ser sincera, su pequeña mascota la hacía dudar de si era solo un animal, incluso a veces sospechaba que detrás de aquel cerdito podría encontrarse una persona; ya nada podría sorprenderla a estas alturas de la vida, todas las cosas que había visto, todas las cosas que había vivido al lado de _él_ le había enseñado que todo era posible. Conocía una mujer y a un hombre que se convertían en un gato y en un pato respectivamente e incluso su Tío Genma se convertía en un panda cuando le caía agua helada. Ya nada podía sorprenderla a estas alturas de la vida… o al menos, eso creía hasta esta tarde.

- _Maldito seas, Ranma Saotome -_ maldijo la chica en sus pensamientos. Su mano acaricio la pequeña cabeza del animalito que la acompañaba y le sonrió tristemente.

–Tranquilo P-chan, no voy a dejar que ese insensible de Ranma nos eche a perder la noche- Limpiándose las lágrimas rápidamente tomo a su mascota y se levantó, comenzó a andar saliendo de Dojo con dirección hacia la cocina.

El humilde comedor y la cocina estaban hechos un desastre: la mesa estaba partida en dos (gracias a ella), las paredes completamente llenas de lodo y el papel que tapizaba las paredes estaba en un que otro lado roto, incluso había pétalos de rosas negras regadas por todo el piso. No pudo más que suspirar al ver la escena que estaba enfrente de ella; era el típico retrato de que Ranma y toda la bola de prometidas habían estado aquí. Puso los ojos en blanco y silenciosamente comenzó a recoger el basurero que habían dejado. P-chan la miraba atentamente desde la entrada del comedor, miro alrededor y se podía saber que no había nadie más en la casa que ellos dos, el hecho de verla tan triste le partía el alma… sin hacer ruido comenzó a caminar alejándose del comedor.

Akane no se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su mascota, solo siguió recogiendo todos los pétalos que Kodachi había dejado regado por todos lados. Sintió unos pasos acercarse y su corazón se paralizo por unos milisegundos, no estaba lista para verlo, no aun. Su corazón recordó que debía latir y empezó a hacerlo demasiado deprisa, su respiración comenzó a aumentar, sintió como si estomago hubiera dado un pequeño brinco. Odiaba como la hacía sentir aquel hombre. Lo odiaba demasiado. Sus ojos buscaron a la persona que acababa de llegar. Su corazón sintió alivio y decepción al descubrir que la persona que acababa de llegar era su buen amigo Ryoga. Tratando de ocultar su decepción, Akane se acomodó su larga falda para verse un poco decente y sonrió de la manera más dulce que pudo.

-¡Ryoga! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Cuándo llegaste? - Ryoga la observo atentamente y aunque su corazón latió al ver la sonrisa de su amada, inmediatamente supo que solo era una sonrisa vacía. Una razón más para desear la muerte de Saotome. Inconscientemente apretó los puños mientras le regresaba la sonrisa a Akane.

-No hace mucho Akane, ¿Estás sola en casa? – Ryoga fingió un tono de sorpresa al preguntarle y mirando a todas las direcciones como si buscara a alguien en la casa.

-Así es, Ryoga. Pero dime, ¿Buscas a Ranma?- Akane sintió como por su corazón cruzaba una punzada de dolor al pronunciar su nombre.

-No, ahora no, solo vengo a verte Akane- Akane lo observo y sonrío, en esta ocasión Ryoga no se mostraba ansioso como en ocasiones anteriores, solo estaba ahí parado, observándola fijamente y de la nada el chico de la pañoleta comenzó a ayudarle a recoger el comedor.

Si acaso una hora más paso y Ryoga reparo lo mejor que pudo la mesa que Akane había destrozado hace unas horas antes. Cosa por la cual Akane felicito y agradeció en repetidas ocasiones dejando a un Ryoga bastante sonrojado. La manera en que la había arreglado había sido mejor de lo que ella pudo haberlo hecho. Todo mundo, e incluso ella, sabían lo mala que era para realizar tareas manuales, así que si… estaba más que agradecida con el chico por semejante ayuda.

-Espera aquí Ryoga te traeré algo de comer como muestra de agradecimiento. Probablemente Kasumi haya dejado algo ya preparado– Ryoga observo como la chica desapareció por la puerta de la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos regreso con una bandeja con comida y dos tazas de té. Le dio un plato y una taza a Ryoga y ella sentándose a su lado comenzaron a comer.

Ryoga al probar la comida un cosquilleo recorrió su espina dorsal y los pelos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron. Akane lo observo disimuladamente viendo la reacción del chico.

-¡Vaya! Kasumi no deja de sorprenderme, cada vez que pienso que no puede hacer comida más deliciosa, descubro que si puede. ¡Itadakimasu!- Ryoga bastante hambriento iba comenzar a devorar la comida que estaba enfrente de él, pero la mirada sorprendida y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Akane lo hicieron detenerse. – ¿Sucede algo, Akane?-

-¿E-Enserio sabe bien, Ryoga?- La pregunta de Akane extraño a Ryoga, bueno ya estaba bastante asombrado con la reacción de Akane por lo que no pudo más que decir: -Si, esta deliciosa, creo que nunca he probado una comida tan rica como esta.- Los palillos que sujetaba Akane se deslizaron de sus lados y cayeron sobre la mesa recién reparada, la chica junto las rodillas a su pecho y escondió su rostro en ellas y de repente los sollozos de ella comenzaron a sonarse en la habitación. Ryoga asustado/desconcertado por la reacción de Akane no sabía muy bien que hacer; torpemente puso su mano en la espalda de Akane.

-Lo siento Akane, ¿Hice algo que ofendiera a Kasumi? O peor aún ¿A ti? - Akane moviendo su cabeza en negación aun con su cara escondida en las rodillas, suspiro sonoramente y levanto levemente su rostro topándose con los ojos preocupados de Ryoga. Ver tal preocupación hizo que recordara a su mascota P-chan, una lágrima rebelde volvió a recorrer su rostro, pero ahora fue rápidamente eliminada por la mano de Ryoga, el cual aún no entendía lo que pasaba. Akane al sentir la mano de Ryoga en su rostro la encontró cálida y misteriosamente se sintió tranquila. Una sonrisa sincera apareció en los labios de Akane y Ryoga se sonrojo furiosamente al ver aquella sonrisa en ella, por lo que tuvo que apartar la mirada. Akane se dio cuenta de esto y una muy apenas audible risa salió de sus labios.

-Esa comida la prepare yo Ryoga, no Kasumi.- El chico se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No se esperaba eso. Había sido sincero en lo que había dicho, era una de las mejores comidas que había probado desde hace mucho tiempo, y el hecho de que la cocinera no haya sido otra más que su querida Akane, conociendo el historial culinario de aquella mujer, para ser honesto era una sorpresa bastante agradable.

\- ¿En serio la preparaste tú? Está muy rica Akane, te felicito- La sonrisa sincera de Ryoga hizo que Akane riera con genuina felicidad. Y aunque ella no era de andar abrazando gente que no fuesen sus hermanas o su padre, la felicidad que sintió tras las palabras del Hibiki, no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo tan fuerte que Ryoga se quedó completamente sorprendido y en un estado de enamoramiento total que le hizo falta bastante autocontrol para no perder la cordura y perderse en su mundo de ensueño, como lo hacía en la mayoría de las veces que ella no estaba cerca. A lo lejos, un par de ojos azules veían la escena y cerraba los puños con fuerza.

-Si yo la prepare- Dijo Akane mientras se separaba de Ryoga y con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro le daba los palillos en señal de invitación a que continuara comiendo. El chico gustoso acepto aquella invitación implícita en sus gestos y comenzó a comer lentamente, ahora que sabía que lo había preparado Akane iba a disfrutarlo como se debía.

-¿Sabes? Llevo más de tres practicando para poder hacer la cena de esta noche, pero todo mundo ha huido antes de siquiera probarla.- La mirada de Akane se cubrió de tristeza por unos segundos, la cual no pasó desapercibida por Hibiki. –Pero me alegra que tu si la hayas probado, aunque te haya engañado un poco diciendo que era comida de Kasumi, Gomen-ne Ryoga-kun– La expresión como de "una niña pillada en una travesura" de Akane hizo que Ryoga se enamorara más de ella si eso era posible, sintió como su corazón se derretía al verla.

-Aunque hubieras dicho que la comida era tuya Akane, la hubiera probado. De eso puedes tenerlo por seguro. – Akane no tuvo que ver a los ojos de Ryoga para saber que hablaba con la verdad, siempre había sido así con ella: Amable, cariñoso, respetuoso. – _Si tan solo Ranma fuera así, las cosas serían muy diferente"-_ Aparto esos pensamientos de su mente, estos no era el momento para estar pensando en el " _Estúpido de Ranma"_ y decidió compartir aquella bella y estrellada noche con el que de alguna manera u otra se las arreglaba para estar en los momentos en los que P-chan desaparecía y necesitaba de un amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La casa estaba en completa oscuridad, entro sin hacer ruido a la misma habitación en donde habían estado la _"marimacho de su prometida"_ y el " _maldito cerdo"._ Observo la habitación y se sentía traicionado. ¿La razón? Ni él lo sabía, pero haber visto como ese maldito cerdo convivía con su prometida y había tocado el rostro de ella, había hecho que su sangre hirviera. ¿De celos? Claro que no, el gran Ranma Saotome no siente celos. De lo único que estaba seguro es que ese maldito cerdo iba a pagar caro semejante atrevimiento. Y en cuanto a su prometida…. No sabía aun lo que haría, pero se tenía que vengar por haber abrazado al cerdo en su forma humana. Tenía que soportar que lo abrazara siendo cerdo, pero ¿humano?, ni loco se lo permitiría.

–Maldita marimacho– susurro el artista marcial. Los acontecimientos de hoy en la tarde se hicieron presentes en su mente:

Sus sentidos de artista marcial le indicaron "peligro" antes de que _ella_ llegara, pero cuando se dispuso a averiguar que era el "peligro" al acecho, era demasiado tarde: Ella iba entrando al comedor con la comida preparada por ella. Después de eso, todo se volvió un caos, El gritándole cosas como " _Tu comida es asquerosa", "No deberías ni intentarlo", "Marimacho, déjale esas cosas a mujeres que si cocinen"_ y ella con sus respectivos golpes como respuesta a los insultos de él. Pudo haber sido el fin de todo: el a salvo sin probar los experimentos de Akane y ella enojada con el pero a sabiendas que él podría en contentarla con otra cosa. Pero no, tenían que venir sus otras "prometidas" y una "loca" haciendo destrozos en toda la casa alegando que ellas son mejores cocineras que Akane. No discutió con respecto a eso, pero las cosas fueron empeorando poco a poco y sin darse cuenta las palabras salieron de su boca: _"Cualquiera de ellas es mejor prometida que tu"_. El vio como Akane se paralizaba en ese momento, dejaba caer el mazo que siempre utilizaba para mandarlo a volar y en ese momento se dio cuenta… había ido demasiado lejos. Ni siquiera recordaba porque lo había dicho, solo recordaba que en ese momento quiso disculparse, pero la euforia que provocaron esas palabras en sus otras prometidas y la loca le impidieron cualquier intento de acercarse a Akane (la cual había desaparecido de la habitación) y disculparse. Tuvo que irse de la casa para evitar que hicieran más destrozos y que el terminara siendo regañado/asesinado por su Tio Soun.

¿Y qué es lo que encuentra al regresar? El maldito cerdo muy cerca de su prometida, demasiado cerca. Sus puños se cerraron de nuevo al recordar la imagen de hace rato. Se sentó por un momento fuera del comedor, en donde podía ver el estanque y la luna reflejado en él. Tendría que pedir disculpas, pero después de ver tal escena, no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo.

La presencia de alguien acercándose lo alerto, girando la cabeza, descubrió a su "amigo" Ryoga; lo miro con odio el cual fue respondido de la misma manera. Sin decirse nada, Ryoga le lanzo un oniguiri. Ranma lo atrapo con una mano y sin dificultad. Observo con curiosidad la comida y escucho:–Esto es lo que te perdiste por tu estupidez Ranma, ella estuvo más de tres meses practicando para preparar esta comida hoy para ti. No te mereces a alguien como ella, Saotome– Esas últimas palabras hicieron estragos en el corazón de Ranma, cuando iba a responderle de la manera en que el sentía que merecía ese cerdo, el ya no estaba. Ranma con temor probó el oniguiri, esperando el sabor más desagradable que sus pupilas gustativas pudieran probar. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa? No sabía nada mal, al contrario, sabia delicioso, más que cualquier cosa que hubiera probado.

De inmediato la culpa se instaló en su mente y su corazón –" _Si solo le hubiera dado una oportunidad, si no hubiera sido tan bocaza"_ – Las palabras de Ryoga volvieron a él y lo golpearon como agua helada "No te mereces a alguien como ella, Saotome", se clavaron como puñal en su corazón y por una vez le dio la razón.

–" _No merezco a alguien como ella. Soy un idiota. Lo siento tanto Akane"_ –. Tomándolo por sorpresa, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azules. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche el artista marcial pego sus rodillas al pecho y escondió su rostro en ellas. Se sentía miserable, ruin… No sabía con exactitud cómo, pero el gastaría todas sus fuerzas si fuese necesario, para que ella lo perdonara, o dejaría de llamarse Ranma Saotome.

Y la luna fue testigo de que esta noche… Ranma Saotome lloro por ella… por Akane Tendo.

* * *

 _Muchas gracias! a los que se tomaron el tiempo para leerla! Espero que les haya gustado! :)_

 _Hasta pronto!_

 _-YAZZI27_


	2. Lazos

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer... no los entretengo mucho. Que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _"Lazos"_

Los estruendosos ruidos matutinos de la familia Tendo y Saotome en esta ocasión estaban curiosamente ausentes. El ambiente en la casa se sentía diferente a pesar de que todos los miembros de ambas familias estaban llenos de salud y de energía ese día, bueno… casi todos.

La más pequeña de la familia Tendo comía su desayuno sin levantar la vista de su plato, solo lo hacía cuando su hermana mayor Kasumi o su padre, le hablaban directamente a ella. Sentía la mirada de su prometido sobre ella y aunque ella hubiera querido golpeado por lo de ayer no iba a hacerlo, no porque no quisiera, estaba que se moría por golpearlo y causarle todo el dolor posible como el que ella sintió, pero volvería a ser la misma historia de siempre; ella lo golpearía, el saldría volando por toda Nermia y luego volvería fingiendo que todo está bien y ella lo aceptaría de nuevo.

― _Ya tuve suficiente de eso_ ― Pensó Akane, el recuerdo del apoyo de Ryoga y de su cerdito el día de ayer invadieron su mente y de nuevo se sintió misteriosamente tranquila. Sin decir nada y sin ver a nadie agradeció por la comida, retiro de la mesa los platos que había utilizado y se fue a su habitación, era sábado por la mañana así que muy para su pesar, tendría que estar todo el momento cerca de Ranma los siguientes dos días.

Al entrar a su habitación su cerdito negro estaba sentado en el escritorio viendo por la ventana, muy pensativo; esa escena le pareció muy curiosa a la pelinegra, pero sin detenerse a meditar mucho en eso, se acercó a él, acaricio su cabecita sacando al pequeño cerdo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que la volteara a ver ella le sonrío y comento:

― Gracias P-chan por estar conmigo ayer. Quisiera ver a Ryoga para agradecerle también por lo de anoche. ― A P-chan le latió el corazón a mil por hora y sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaron, cosa que no noto Akane ya que esta se había sentado en su cama. De una bolsa que estaba en la misma, Akane saco dos agujas para tejer y una bola de estambre color verde oscuro, la miro detenidamente y suspiro sonoramente.

― P-chan, estas cosas son del diablo, no sé cómo le hacen las demás para poder tejer a dos agujas― volviendo a suspirar tomo con decisión las agujas y deshaciendo el intento de bufanda que había hecho hace un par de horas volvió a empezar su labor.

P-chan no se percató cuantas horas pasaron, pero verla esforzarse tanto por hacer una bufanda, aunque en realidad era empezar una bufanda para volverla a deshacer y empezarla de nuevo, le llamaba mucho la atención. Akane estaba cambiando; antes simplemente habría dicho que la bufanda estaba bien hecha en los primeros intentos, sea cual fuese el resultado y habría estado orgullosa de ello, aunque después Ranma le dijera que era lo peor que había visto y ella le hubiera obligado a ir con el doctor Tofu de urgencia. En esta ocasión no era así, hacía y deshacía un sin número de veces lo que estaba haciendo intentando que saliera lo mejor posible. Tan concentrados estaban los dos: una en su trabajo manual y el otro apreciando los gestos cada vez más desesperados de la pelinegra que no se percataron que tocaban a la puerta hasta que oyeron una voz que llamaba a la muchacha.

― Akane, ¿Qué haces? ― Akane se sobresaltó al escuchar a su prometido en la puerta y rápidamente escondió lo que estaba haciendo detrás de su espalda, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por los dos artistas marciales. El pequeño cerdito adivino que la bufanda que estaba haciendo con tanto esmero era para el hombre que acababa de interrumpir su atmosfera de tranquilidad, haciendo que su corazón latiera dolorosamente y bajara la mirada.

― No es algo que te incumbe, Ranma. Ahora sal de mi habitación― Contesto la muchacha con un evidente tono molesto mientras cruzaba los brazos enfrente de su pecho.

―Tranquila Akane, no vengo a pelear, solo quiero saber si todo está bien. ― Akane frunció el ceño con evidente molestia, ella creía que Ranma Saotome solo venía a comprobar que ella no estuviera llorando por él y si así fuera, el no ofrecía disculpas por sus comentarios hirientes. Su manera de arreglar con ella las cosas era aparecerse por su cuarto o donde fuese que ella estuviese, fingirse amistoso y preocupado por ella y ella estúpidamente le creía que su preocupación por ella era real hasta que aparecía de nuevo una de las locas prometidas y volvía a desplazarla y a decirle cosas hirientes como ayer.

"― _Ya no más Ranma Saotome, yo no soy una más de tus prometidas._ ―"Su semblante cambio inmediatamente mostrando una bella sonrisa de esas que le arrancaba un suspiro a los dos artistas marciales ahí presentes.

―Todo está bien Ranma, no te preocupes. Solo que estoy intentando hacer esta bufanda para Ryoga como agradecimiento y no quería que la vieras para que no fueras de chismoso a decirle. ― Los dos artistas marciales se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras de Akane, uno sintió que la felicidad se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo y el otro… no supo que estaba sintiendo, solo sabía que la ira que había sentido hacia el muchacho del colmillo en la noche de ayer al verlo con su prometida volvió a su cuerpo y había tomado más fuerza, quería desquitarse y lo haría.

― ¿Una bufanda? Si lo que quieres hacer es atrapar y matar al pobre cerdo, hay maneras más simples y económicas de hacerlo Akane, en lugar de gastar tu dinero en el estambre y perder tú tiempo haciendo algo similar a una horca. ― Lo dijo en el tono más burlón y despectivo que pudo, sabía que iba a terminar muy mal herido, pero quería que se sintiera mal por haberle dicho que la bufanda era para el maldito de Ryoga.

Akane lo observo por unos segundos, sintió la ira recorrer su cuerpo y apretó con fuerza los nudillos, conto rápidamente hasta diez, recordó lo que había decidido la noche anterior y haciendo amago de toda la fuerza de voluntad para no asesinarlo a golpes, camino con paso decido a la puerta de su habitación y la abrió.

― Bueno, no creo que Ryoga sea tan tonto como para morir con una bufanda. Si me disculpas estoy ocupada. Sal por favor de mi habitación. ― La manera en que lo dijo y la sonrisa que mostraba ella en su rostro, dejo a Ranma sin palabras y sin darse cuenta ya estaba afuera de la habitación de Akane y ella cerraba tras él la puerta.

Ryoga/P-chan se quedó más impresionado por la actitud de Akane que incluso el mismo Ranma. Observó como la chica suspiraba aun con su mano en el pestillo de la puerta. La vio encaminarse hacia a él, tomar la silla de su escritorio y golpearla fuertemente contra la cama en repetidas ocasiones, de milagro ni la cama ni la silla se rompieron. Minutos después Akane dejaba la silla en su lugar y sentándose en ella, suspiro nuevamente, las lágrimas corrieron de nuevo por sus mejillas pero las aparto con fuerza.

― Ando muy sensible últimamente, ¿No crees P-chan? ― Akane sonrío a su pequeña mascota con las lágrimas aun bajando por sus mejillas y tomándolo entre sus brazos le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y lo acomodo entre su pecho abrazándolo tiernamente. No importaba cuantas veces Akane lo abrazara y lo tratara con ternura, P-chan sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que ella lo tocaba. Pasaron unos minutos así abrazados, hasta que Akane se levantó y se sentó en la cama colocando a su mascota junta a ella y comenzó de nuevo con su "arduo" labor. P-chan la observo por unos minutos más, paso una idea por su cabeza y sin hacer el menor ruido y haciendo gala de sus habilidades adquiridas para abrir puertas sin manos, salió de la habitación sin ser notado por ella.

Agua caliente… transformación…. ropa humana y sin que nadie lo notara salió corriendo del cuarto del baño; con mucho cuidado de no perderse, siguiendo los caminos empedrados y sin salir del todo de la propiedad de los Tendo, fingió que llegaba a la casa de Akane y llegando al recibidor pronuncio las palabras de cortesía para informar a los habitantes de la casa que acababa de llegar, no pasaron ni un par de minutos cuando la sonrisa tranquila de Kasumi lo recibió invitándolo a pasar.

― Por favor pasa Ryoga-kun, le avisare a Ranma que estas aquí― Pero antes de que ella pudiera ir a buscar al artista marcial, el hizo acto de presencia con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirando a Ryoga con todo el odio del mundo. Ante esta mirada Ryoga no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía la causa del enojo de Ranma y eso lo hacía sentir bastante bien y aunque en otro momento no hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad de hacerlo enojar en esta ocasión se lo iba a reservar… por el momento.

― ¿Qué haces aquí P-chan?― Kasumi observo con curiosidad a los muchachos, ― _¿P- chan no es el cerdito de Akane?_ ― No pensó por mucho tiempo en eso y se limitó a sonreír, su educación le dictaba que se retirara de ahí pero su instinto de "ama de casa y hermana mayor" le decía que debía permanecer ahí.

― En realidad vine a ver a Akane, Kasumi-san ― Ignorando intencionadamente a Ranma, observo de reojo como este tensaba el cuerpo y se descruzaba los brazos y tomaba una posición defensiva, cosa que le pareció muy graciosa a Ryoga. Detrás de la pared que dividía el recibidor del resto de la casa aparecieron las cabezas de los demás integrantes de la familia viendo con curiosidad la escena.

― ¿A Akane? Bueno…. ¡Akane-chan! ¡Te buscan! ― Kasumi grito acercándose un poco al pie de las escaleras, sintiendo en su espalda el espíritu marcial de los dos hombres "encenderse", Kasumi no les prestó mucha atención, todos sabían que ese par solo se la pasaban peleando… a los segundos se escuchó la respuesta de Akane desde arriba de las escaleras ― ¡VOY! ― Los pasos de la mujer por la planta alta hizo eco en toda la casa, todos los integrantes de la familia veían a los dos hombres parados en el recibidor que se miraban intensamente, uno con el orgullo en su mirada y el otro con deseos de asesinarlo. Al instante apareció Akane bajando las escaleras y viendo la escena sintió como el cabello de la nuca se erizaba, el odio entre los dos era perceptible, pero ignorando a su prometido se concentró en Ryoga y le sonrió.

― ¡Hola Ryoga! ¡Qué alegría verte! ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Akane sintió la mirada de su prometido en su nuca, por un momento quiso voltear a verlo pero sabía que si le prestaba atención iban a terminar peleando y era lo que menos quería y menos con espectadores.

― E-escuche q-que abrieron un nuevo café cerca... y-y en vista de que hace fr-frio quería invitarte a ir conmigo― Aunque quería sonar seguro en su invitación no pudo evitar que los nervios lo traicionaran, se maldijo por dentro por su inseguridad pero agradeció que por lo menos en esta ocasión pudiera terminar la frase.

― Claro que no piensa ir a ningún lugar contigo, maldito cerdo. ― Dijo Ranma moviéndose de donde estaba y poniéndose de cierta manera enfrente de Akane, dando a entender con ese gesto que no iba a dejar que ese maldito cerdo se llevara a SU prometida a algún café de cuarta sin su consentimiento. Akane observó el gesto y aunque muy en el fondo de su corazón sentía emoción por la "leve" muestra de celos de su prometido, frunció el ceño y anteponiéndose de nuevo a su prometido sonrío cálidamente a Ryoga e ignorando por completo a Ranma aceptó la invitación.

―Claro que me gustaría ir contigo Ryoga. ― Sin voltear a ver a nadie, camino al genkan tomo sus zapatos y dejando sus surippa de lado, se puso al lado de Ryoga dándoles la espalda a todos mientras se ponía su abrigo. Todos los espectadores contenían la respiración esperando la reacción de Ranma pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo, una peli azul con traje típico chino se lanzó sobre Ranma envolviéndolo en sus brazos y tirándolo al piso.

― ¡Nihao! ¡Wó ai ni Ranma! ― Ranma sintió los pechos de Shampoo pegándosele al cuerpo lo cual no le gustó nada y menos cuando escucho la despedida de Akane y Ryoga saliendo por la puerta. Intento por todos los medios deshacerse de la chica sin conseguirlo. Todos los de la familia observaba como el chico trataba por todos los medios de deshacerse de la mujer sin resultados y veían como Akane se iba con Ryoga, encogiéndose de hombros empezaron a retirarse, solo quedo la mujer mayor de la casa viendo la escena.

Nodoka observaba a su hijo siendo acosado por la mujer pero su mente estaba pensando en su pequeña Akane. _― ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora mi hijo para que Akane esté tan fría con él? ―_ Ella conocía lo grosero que era su hijo con su prometida, que aunque no le había dicho nada a él sobre su descontento por la manera en que la trataba, sabía que en cualquier momento Akane no iba a soportar más de las groserías de su hijo y cambiaria para con él… al parecer había sido más pronto de lo que ella había calculado. Sonrió internamente y un sentimiento de satisfacción y orgullo se reflejó en su mirada, ― _Ya es hora de que aprendas una lección de caballerosidad, hijo mío―_ y sin decir nada fue a ayudar Kasumi en la cocina dejando al par solos.

Ryoga y Akane caminaban uno junto al otro sin mediar palabra, no es que el ambiente fuera incomodo, se sentía la tranquilidad que sentían estar junto al otro. Un recuerdo cruzo por la mente de Akane y ella deteniendo su marcha de manera repentina llamó la atención de Ryoga. Akane hizo una reverencia hacia él, Ryoga se sonrojo enormemente y sintió como su cuerpo temblaba de los nervios.

― ¿Q-que ha-haces A-Akane? ―

― Domo arigatou gozaimasu― Dijo Akane sin moverse. Ryoga se quedó en silencio, aunque estaba contento, su mente no alcanzaba a comprender de todo lo que estaba pasando. ―Gracias por lo de ayer; por estar conmigo y probar mi comida. ― Akane se incorporó y le regalo una sonrisa que no había visto antes en su rostro, esta sonrisa estaba llena de ternura, de complicidad, de aprecio y otros sentimientos que no podía identificar.

―Sé que es muy raro lo que te voy a decir, pero siempre apareces en los momentos indicados. Cuando necesito hablar con alguien ― Akane siguió caminando y Ryoga la siguió. ―Sé que no hablamos mucho porque siempre están peleando tú y Ranma o te desapareces, pero quiero que sepas que te aprecio Ryoga, creo que eres un gran amigo. ― Ryoga escucho todo lo que le había dicho, detuvo su andar y miro el cielo el cual estaba cubierto por las nubes, ya estaba anocheciendo.

― No tienes que agradecer Akane, tú fuiste la primera en tratarme bien cuando yo lo primero que hice fue atacarte y cortar tu cabello. ― Akane rio ante el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Ryoga, lo observo por un momento y pensó que muchas cosas habían cambiado. Ellos habían cambiado.

― Parece que va a nevar, ¿No crees? ― Ryoga observo a Akane y asintió como respuesta. Akane le sonrió de nuevo ―Será mejor que nos apresuremos, me está dando frio.― Siguieron caminando y platicando de cosas vanas. Nunca se dieron cuenta del pequeño pato que los observaba atentamente.

En esa noche que estaba por comenzar, la Luna fue testigo de los lazos de amistad que se fortalecía; con cada paso y sonrisas que compartían aquella pareja que iba en camino a una pequeña cafetería de la ciudad.

* * *

¡Hallo! Muchas gracias por volver a este pequeño fic que empezó como un one-shot, en realidad planeaba dejarlo así… pero me gustó tanto y tenía tantas ideas y está nevando en donde vivo, asi que dije… ¿Por qué no? Ahora que hay inspiración…

Muchas gracias a: JustSomeone99, Miztu of the moon, mnj2327 y Haruri Saotome por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme un comentario de lo que les pareció la historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Y a todos los que lo leyeron pero no se animaron a escribir un review, muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ojala que se animen y me escriban diciéndome que les pareció.

Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta pronto!


	3. Promesas Rotas

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Que disfruten la lectura._

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

...

...

" **PROMESAS ROTAS"**

…

…

Había comenzado a nevar hace un par de horas, por lo general le gustaba la nieve pero en este momento no, estaba de mal humor… corrección, estaba de un muy mal humor; la marimacho de su prometida se había ido con el cerdo a no sabía dónde y ya llevaba una hora buscándolos sin resultado, estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. Saltaba de techo en techo esperando toparse con alguno de los dos.

― Maldita sea Akane, ¿Dónde te metiste? ― La molestia del chico de ojos azules era perceptible a simple vista. La escena de Ryoga y Akane de ayer en la noche estando ellos demasiado cerca y el recuerdo de Akane en la mañana diciéndole que le estaba haciendo una bufanda al cerdo y no a él hizo que frunciera más el ceño.

― ¡RYOGA! ― El grito de Akane lo hizo detenerse en seco. ― ¡RYOGA! ― Ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz de "ella", comenzó a correr buscando el lugar del origen del grito y ahí estaba… De pie en medio de la calle; desde donde estaba pudo apreciar que la chica se encontraba preocupada y con algo de frio por lo que apresuro la marcha.

― ¡Ryoga! ¿Dónde te metiste? ― Akane miraba a su alrededor buscando a su amigo. Habían llegado al café, se la estaban pasando bien hasta que el chico dijo que tenía que ir al baño. Ya había pasado casi media hora de eso. ― ¿Dónde estará? ― Dijo a un volumen de voz normal con algo de preocupación en su tono. Sintió como alguien "aterrizaba" detrás de ella e inconscientemente su cuerpo se tensó por completo, dando media vuelta lista para defenderse si era necesario. Su cuerpo se relajó instantáneamente al ver a Ranma, pero su corazón comenzó a latirle demasiado rápido. Ranma sonrió de manera burlona y cruzando sus manos detrás de la cabeza en su típico gesto de despreocupación la miro acusadoramente.

―Veo que tu amado Ryoga se fugó de su cita. Eres tan poco romántica que el pobre salió huyendo.― Y ahí estaba el primer ataque. "― _Al diablo todo._ ―" Se movió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo al artista marcial de esquivar el puñetazo directo en la cara que le proporciono Akane.

―Eso no es de tu incumbencia Ranma. Y no era una cita. ― Ranma que se encontraba en el suelo gracias al puñetazo de su prometida la observo unos segundos, la nieve y el sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas y en la punta de su nariz a causa del frio le quedaban muy bien, el dolor que le había causado en un inicio el puñetazo de su "delicada" prometida se esfumo al verla. Apartando esos pensamientos se puso de pie, limpio su ropa ya mojada con la nieve.

― ¿Ah no? Pues Ryoga parecía muy contento con su cita. ― Su ceño volvía a fruncirse al recordar al chico y su sonrojo al invitarla al "bendito" café.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde dejaste a Shampoo, Ranma? Cuando me fui se veían muy contentos abrazados. ―

En cuanto lo dijo se arrepintió de hacerlo, se había prometido a sí misma no volver a mostrar celos ni a golpear a Ranma "nunca". Y en menos de 5 minutos había roto las dos promesas, ¡Dios!, era tan difícil… ese hombre siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas. ― _"Recuerda lo que dijimos Akane, ¡compostura!_ "―

― Pues no creo que hayas tenido tiempo de verme con Shampoo, ibas muy contenta con tu querido Ryoga del brazo― Ranma sentía que Akane era la misma de siempre con él y sintió un gran alivio, después de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana, donde le pidió de una manera cortes que se fuera de su habitación, se había preocupado. Ahora podría respirar tranquilo, al parecer a Akane ya se le había olvidado lo de ayer.

― Tienes razón. No me fije, Ryoga me estaba platicando algo― Akane puso su dedo índice debajo del mentón como si tratara de recordar algo, sonrío, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar. Ranma sintió como si le hubiera lanzado un balde de agua fría, esperaba cualquier cosa: un golpe, unos cuantos gritos diciéndole que era mentira o reclamándole por dejarse abrazar por Shampoo. Pero nada de eso paso. Solo le dio la razón con respecto a Ryoga y siguió adelante. ―" _¿Qué diablos está pasando contigo Akane?_ "― Ranma notó que su prometida ya iba más adelante que él así que corrió un poco para alcanzarla, dejando un poco de espacio entre los dos, el siguiéndola como siempre lo hacía.

― ¡Ryoga! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ― Akane se sentía angustiada por su amigo. No había señales de el por ningún lado. Ella ya conocía la nula orientación del chico pero no podía perderse en el camino de la mesa al baño ¿o sí? ―" _Si, es muy posible"_ ― Se contestó ella misma en cuanto formulo el pensamiento. Suspiro sonoramente, obviamente no vería al chico hasta dentro de unos días, cosa que la deprimió un poco. Dándose por vencida comenzó el camino hacia su casa, las calles ya estaban cubiertas de nieve y su abrigo no era lo suficientemente caliente como para querer estar afuera de la casa más tiempo.

Los dos caminaban bajo de la nieve, Ranma notaba como Akane iba encogiéndose sobre su cuerpo y se abrazaba en un claro gesto de tratar de conservar el calor, estaba sintiendo frio.

―Akane, Si ya sabias que iba a nevar ¿Por qué no te pusiste algo más abrigador? ―

― Cállate idiota, ¿yo cómo iba a saber que iba a nevar? No soy meteoróloga. No me molestes, de todas maneras nadie te está pidiendo que te preocupes por mí― Iban caminando por un pequeño parque, Akane sabía que ahí había un pequeño escalón, pero al poner el pie en el suelo del escalón este resbalo por la nieve. La coordinación de artista marcial evito que cayera por completo pero sintió un tirón doloroso en su tobillo derecho tan fuerte que lanzó un leve grito de dolor. De pronto, sintió las manos fuertes de su prometido sosteniéndola. Sentir el cuerpo de él, protegiendo de cierta manera el suyo, siempre la había hecho sentir tranquila y reconfortada. En esta ocasión no fue diferente, pero el dolor pulsátil que sentía, hizo que se olvidara de Ranma.

― ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas Akane? ― Aunque fue un regaño/reclamo, realmente estaba preocupado por ella. Sin decir nada, levantó a Akane entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr hacia el hogar del doctor Tofu. Akane en cualquier otro momento hubiera protestado ante esto, pero le dolía tanto el tobillo que solo se dejó llevar mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de Ranma para tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas de dolor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoga observaba por todas direcciones tratando de determinar su ubicación. Le había dicho a Akane que iría el baño pero… el camino había sido más difícil de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

Y ahí estaba: en medio de la nada, parado en lo que podía llamarse en una de las rocas de una pequeña montaña y a los pies de está, se podían apreciar las luces de una pequeña ciudad que no sabía si era Nermia o no. El aire frio recorrió todo su cuerpo, la nieve ya estaba empezando a empapar toda su ropa a pesar de traer su característica sombrilla. Tendría que buscar algún refugio antes de que se convirtiera en cerdo. El rostro de su amada apareció en su mente, frunció el ceño apretó los puños y agarrando todo el aire que sus pulmones fueran capaces de recibir, grito:

― ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTOY?! ―

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Bien Akane, debes considerarte afortunada parece ser un leve esguince, nada que no se cure con antiinflamatorios, analgésicos y reposo. Yo creo que en unos pocos días estarás como nueva― El Dr. Tofu terminaba de examinar el tobillo de su pequeña paciente y comenzaba a vendarlo

―Desafortunadamente, por obvias razones no podrás irte caminando hasta tu casa, podrías quedarte aquí o que Ranma te lleve en su espalda. Pero está nevando y sería peligroso para los dos―

― Yo puedo andar sola si ando con muletas, ¿no es así Dr. Tofu? ¿No tiene unas que me pueda prestar? ― Dijo Akane con un leve tono de ansiedad, no quería estar tan cerca de Ranma. Y quedarse tampoco era una opción, conociendo a su padre en cuanto supiera que ella estaba con el Dr. Tofu y que tenía que quedarse porque estaba lesionada, saldría sin importar cuanta nieve estuviera cayendo ni que tan frio estuviera afuera con tal de cerciorarse que estaba a salvo y arrastraría a su Tio Genma con él. Y ni hablar de tía Nodoka y Kasumi que de igual manera se preocuparían por ella y capaz acompañarían a los hombres.

― No seas terca Akane, yo te llevare. ― Uso su mirada de "regaño" con Akane pero ella simplemente lo vio y volteo su rostro mostrando su inconformidad con la situación, no le dio importancia e hizo una leve reverencia como muestra de gratitud al Dr. ―Muchas gracias, Dr. Tofu y no se preocupe por nosotros, protegeré a Akane. ―

―Dr. Tofu, présteme unas muletas, por favor― No estaba dispuesta a aceptar el tener que ser llevada por Ranma tan fácil.

― Akane eres una niña terca y tonta. ¿No entiendes que no puedes llevar muletas? Muy seguramente el piso esta resbaloso y te volverás a caer. ―Dijo esto cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos como en señal de "autoridad". Ya comenzaba a desesperarse de la terquedad de Akane, la llevaría y listo, sería el fin de la discusión.

― ¡Ash, que no me llames tonta! ― Por instinto agarro un pequeño recipiente metálico en donde el doctor Tofu había llevado las vendas y se lo lanzo con toda la fuerza que pudo hacia la cara de Ranma. En el movimiento, piso sin intención con el pie lastimado, ocasionándole una punzada de dolor que de inmediato se le reflejo en el rostro.

―Akane, por favor trata de no hacer movimientos que impliquen movilizar el pie, por lo menos hasta mañana, ya que haya desinflamado un poco. ―

Ranma recuperándose del golpe fue a discutir con Akane y ella le respondía de igual manera. Tofu miraba la escena con gracia, era típico ver a esos dos peleando pero en esta ocasión era diferente. Había una atmosfera diferente entre los dos, sobre todo por parte de Akane.

-.-.-.

Akane se descubrió oliendo el cabello de Ranma y se regañó mentalmente. Maldijo sus sentimientos y reclamo a Dios por ponerla en esta situación. Se había prometido la noche anterior tres cosas:

" _No mostrar celos por Ranma Saotome"_

" _No golpear nunca a Ranma Saotome"_

" _No mostrarse débil en frente de Ranma Saotome."_

Y todo, TODO, se había ido por el desagüe en menos de 24hrs; si había un Dios allá arriba… la odiaba y en estos momentos se estaba burlando de ella. Pero, la espalda de Ranma le resultaba tan cómoda y cálida que sentía su cuerpo relajado y aunque no le gustará admitirlo se sentía a salvo. A pesar de que él se encontraba saltando de techo en techo para llegar lo más rápido que se pudiera a la casa ya que la nieve estaba cayendo más fuerte y por lo tanto el frío estaba aumentando, ella no sentía nada de frio. Es más, incluso estaba comenzando a darle sueño de lo relajada que se sentía. Maldijo de nuevo por esto y se acomodó mejor en la espalda de su prometido, dejándose llevar.

Ranma se encontraba preocupado por su prometida, no le había dicho si sentía frio o no y tampoco él le había preguntado, pero muy seguramente se estaría congelando por sus saltos, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenían que llegar YA a la casa antes de que la tormenta se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba. Un par de cuadras más y llegarían. Solo le rogaba a Dios que Akane no se diera cuenta de lo rápido que latía su corazón por tenerla en su espalda, saberla para él y que solo él podía ayudarla en sus momentos de debilidad, hacía que su corazón latiera en demasía. Todavía no había olvidado la insolencia de Ryoga de haberla invitado a salir y en "sus narices"; Ya se las pagaría el cerdo la próxima vez que lo viera.

Cuando llegó a la casa sintió la respiración acompasada de su prometida, supuso que estaba dormida por lo que hizo un movimiento algo brusco para despertarla, no quería que todo mundo empezará de nuevo con sus locuras de organizar en ese momento la boda. Sintió los movimientos de Akane en su espalda mientras entraba a la casa y daba el característico saludo. Espero unos segundos y dejo a Akane sentada en el piso de madera. Akane un poco modorra se colocó sus pantuflas y el hizo lo mismo. Los dos se sentían avergonzados por la cercanía del otro y sentían como su corazón acelerado trataba de normalizar sus latidos, no había palabras, solo sonrojo y el recuerdo del calor del cuerpo del otro. Los pasos apresurados acompañados de llantos de Soun Tendo los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

― ¡Hija mía! ¡Mi niña! ¡Akane! ¡¿Qué te paso?! ¡¿Estás muy lastimada?! ― Los gritos del señor Tendo resonaron en toda la casa, tomo a Akane en sus brazos y la acomodo en su pecho y comenzó a arrullarla de un lado a otro mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas cual ríos. ― ¡No te preocupes mi pequeña niña, aquí está tu padre para cuidarte! ―

― ¡Papá! no exageres solo fue un leve esg…asdn ― Akane había comenzado a protestar, pero sus palabras fueron calladas cuando su padre pego la cara de la joven a su pecho. Y sin decir nada más corrió hacia las escaleras y las subió muy apresurado mientras seguía llorando de preocupación por su "pobre" hija y gritaba a los cuatro vientos que su padre estaba ahí para ella y la cuidaría.

Todos los demás integrantes de la familia vieron la escena y sintieron pena por la muchacha de ojos avellana.

― El doctor Tofu llamo para avisarnos de la lesión de Akane y que venían en camino Ranma― Kasumi usando su tono delicado sonrió a su futuro cuñado y le brindo su característica sonrisa cálida.

― Si hubieras tardado 5 minutos más en llegar Ranma hubiera ido papá a buscarlos― Nabiki observo al hombre con esa mirada analítica de siempre, se cruzó de brazos y sonriendo con maldad se fue al comedor. Los demás siguieron a Nabiki exceptuando a la Nodoka y a Kasumi.

― ¡PAPÁ DETENTE! ― El grito de Akane desde la planta alta llamo la atención de las tres personas que aún se encontraban al pie de las escaleras. Kasumi suspiro un ―Iré a ayudar a Akane― y comenzó el camino a la planta alta con su sonrisa tranquila.

Nodoka observo como Kasumi se perdía al final de las escaleras y dirigió la vista a su hijo, el cual estaba quitándose la chaqueta y colocándola en su sitio.

― ¿Estas bien, hijo? ― Lo notaba un poco tenso y con la mirada perdida.

― Si mamá, estoy bien. ― Ranma la observo y se puso enfrente de ella.

― ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Akane? ― Ranma se sorprendió por la pregunta, no quería decirle a su madre que en esta ocasión no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando con Akane. Sabía que estaba molesta, pero ahora estaba actuando diferente a la Akane que él conocía. Por momentos parecía que Akane era ella misma pero en otros, no la reconocía. Evadió la mirada de su madre y Nodoka no aparto su mirada de él.

― ¿Qué le hiciste, Ranma? ― Ranma palideció al instante, repetirle lo que le había dicho a su prometida el día de ayer, no era algo de lo que estuviera preparado.

― Y-yo…―El chico se encontraba con la mirada baja y rascándose la mejilla con vergüenza, se sentía acorralado. La figura de su padre se asomó por la pared que dividía el recibidor.

―Nodoka querida, al maestro y a mí nos gustaría un poco de té― El aura asesina de su esposa apareció de inmediato haciendo que el señor Genma callera de sentón al suelo. ―C-creo que y-yo puedo prepararlo― El señor Genma retrocedía aun en el suelo tratando de poner la mayor distancia que se pudiera entre su esposa y el.

― No te preocupes cariño, ya se los preparo― La señora Saotome se apartó de su hijo y con una sonrisa se dirigió a la cocina, aun con su aura asesina perceptible para cualquiera que la viera.

Ranma suspiro aliviado, si no fuese por la intromisión de su padre el de seguro estaría bajo el yugo de la katana de su madre en estos momentos. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y camino a su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akane suspiro aliviada; a Kasumi y a ella les había costado muchísimo trabajo convencer a su padre de que se encontraba bien, que no iba a morir por culpa del tobillo y que solo necesitaba descansar. Al verse al fin sola e intentando mover el pie lo menos posible, se colocó la pijama que le había facilitado su hermana mayor y al final se arropo debajo de sus cobijas. Vio el destello de la luna atravesar por su ventana y suspiro, su mente estaba empeñada en recordarle todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas desde que Ranma había pronunciado esas palabras tan crueles que aun calaban como si se las acabara de decir. Sintió de nuevo como las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos y las dejo salir. Estaba cansada de todo: de sus sentimientos, de Ranma, de su compromiso. Su corazón le dolía al saberse inferior a los ojos del ojiazul, él se lo había dicho: "― _Cualquiera de ellas es mejor prometida que tu_ ―".

― ¿Tan mala soy? ¿Que incluso la loca de Kodachi es mejor que yo? ―Se preguntó Akane entre susurros. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Llevo una de sus manos a su boca para tratar de ocultar los sollozos. Su pecho dolía. Golpeo la cama con la mano libre y siguió llorando. Odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Vio al techo con desesperación buscando consolación.

― Por favor, si alguien me oye: Ayúdenme con esto que siento― Susurrando, siguió implorando por ayuda a quien fuese que la estuviera oyendo.

El tiempo paso y las lágrimas no cesaron hasta que Morfeo hizo de las suyas y la pequeña joven se quedó dormida, aún con restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Y la Luna de nuevo observó y escucho los lamentos y suplicas de aquella bella joven que le había robado el corazón.

* * *

Muchas gracias a: Haruri Saotome, Rosejandra y Andy-Saotome-Tendo por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme un comentario. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Sus comentarios es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo y me da el animo para continuarlo.

Y a todos los que lo leyeron pero no se animaron a escribir un review, muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ojala que se animen y me escriban un pequeño comentario.

De nuevo, Gracias.

¡Hasta pronto!


	4. Avatar

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Que disfruten la lectura._

 _..._

* * *

...

...

" **AVATAR"**

…

…

El fin de semana había pasado y el ajetreo semanal diario se escuchaba en la casa Tendo. Nabiki ya había partido hacia la escuela. Akane había convencido al doctor Tofu que la dejara ir a la escuela a pesar de sus recomendaciones de mantenerse dos días más en reposo. Estaba lista para partir con o sin Ranma, el cual estaba discutiendo con su padre por el ultimo oniguiri del desayuno, los observo por un momento y supo que esa pelea tardaría un rato en acabarse y dada su condición no podía darse el lujo de esperarlo. Ir en muletas era difícil y lento. Tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la escuela y no iba a llegar tarde por culpa de su prometido. Se despidió de su hermana y su tía las cuales las observaron con preocupación pero se despidieron de ella con el cariño que las caracterizaba.

Iba concentrada en mantener la velocidad aun andado en muletas que no se percató que un chico se acercaba a ella.

― ¡Ohayou Gozaimasu! ― Akane se sorprendió al oír la voz, se detuvo y dio media vuelta. Hacia ella corría un chico de cabello castaño oscuro, alto tal vez un poco más alto que Ranma, con tez blanca y un cuerpo musculoso. Al llegar hasta donde ella estaba, el chico se detuvo y sonrió. Hizo una leve reverencia y volvió a saludarla, ella contesto el saludo y él le sonrió. Akane al tenerlo cerca, no pudo evitar notar los ojos color gris del muchacho, un color que no había visto antes. No pudo evitar sentirse atraída por él.

―Disculpe señorita, estoy buscando la escuela Furinkan, ¿Sabe en dónde está? ― Su manera de hablar tan varonil y respetuosa al mismo tiempo hizo que Akane soltara el aire que sin darse cuenta había sostenido.

― Si, si la conozco. De hecho estudio ahí. Si quieres podemos ir juntos, mi nombre es Akane Tendo, mucho gusto― Mostrando una sonrisa delicada la joven hizo una pequeña reverencia.

― Mucho gusto en conocerte Akane Tendo, mi nombre es Hiroshi Hayashi, puedes decirme Hiroshi. El chico le sonrió e imitando a la chica hizo una leve reverencia.

Compartieron unos comentarios de cortesía más y comenzaron el camino a la escuela. Hiroshi observaba a Akane con detenimiento, ciertamente era una mujer muy bella y su sonrisa era sumamente espectacular. No había visto nunca una sonrisa tan cálida como la que ella le había regalado hace unos momentos, estaba sinceramente cautivado por la mujer y no solo por su físico, su manera de tratarlo era encantadora. Emanaba una tranquilidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Akane por su parte se sentía sumamente cómoda con el joven. A pesar de que era un muchacho extremadamente guapo no tenía ese aire de prepotencia que tenían muchos hombres que ella conocía, incluso podría decir que Ranma tenía un leve toque de arrogancia en su andar que a veces la sacaba de quicio. Hiroshi ya le había comentado que acababa de llegar a la ciudad hace un par de días en compañía de su mascota: "kitty" su pequeña gatita. Akane hubiera querido preguntarle por sus padres pero le pareció una descortesía hacerlo ya que lo acababa de conocer.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Akane? ―

― Sí claro, adelante Hiroshi ―

― ¿Por qué andas en muletas Akane? ¿Te fracturaste la pierna? ―

― Ah no, me esguince el tobillo hace un par de días, pero nada de qué preocuparse. Mi doctor dice que en uno o dos días más podre andar por mi cuenta, la verdad es que ya no me duele tanto el pie. ―

― Tal vez me vea muy atrevido pero puedo cargarte en mi espalda si te cansas, Akane― El chico la miro con preocupación.

― ¡Gracias!, Lo tomare en cuenta.― Sonrío y Hiroshi sonrió con ella. Ya estaban llegando a la escuela y los chicos que estaban alrededor se les quedaban viendo con curiosidad y comenzaba a rumorar: ¿Quién era el chico nuevo? ¿Por qué estaba con Akane? Y ¿Dónde estaba Ranma?. Todo eso pasó desapercibido por los dos jóvenes hasta que un grito ya conocido por Akane se hizo presente.

― ¡AKANE TENDO! ¡TE AMO! ― La voz de Kuno Tatewaki interrumpió la plática de gatos que tenían Akane y Hiroshi. Akane instintivamente se puso a la defensiva e iba a patear a Kuno con la pierna lastimada pero antes de que eso pasara, Hiroshi se antepuso y de un puñetazo derrumbo a Kuno antes de que este abrazara a Akane, esta última observo sorprendida a Hiroshi… había sido demasiado rápido.

― Akane, deberías tener más cuidado. Casi lo golpeas con tu pie lastimado. Por cierto… ¿Quién es él? ― Akane se percató de que aún tenía la pierna semi-flexionada lista para el golpe, la bajo lentamente y suspiro aliviada.

― Gracias Hiroshi, te debo una. Es Kuno Tatewaki. No importa, vamos, sígueme hay que ir con el prefecto escolar. ― Akane sin prestar atención a todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor, los cuales los miraban sorprendidos, siguió andando con dificultad siendo seguida por Hiroshi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Nermia con rumbo hacia la escuela, se le había hecho tarde por culpa de su padre; el cual lo había tirado al estanque de la casa, había tenido ducharse de nuevo para recuperar su forma masculina.

― Maldita sea, todo por culpa del viejo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Akane? ¿Habrá llegado a tiempo?―

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las clases habían comenzado. Ranma estaba de pie afuera del salón de clases cargando cubetas de agua como castigo, estaba tan aburrido que agradeció cuando el prefecto escolar apareció en el pasillo, atrás de él caminaba un muchacho que nunca antes había visto en la escuela, ante sus ojos no era un chavo diferente a otros, le resulto de lo más normal así que no le prestó mucha atención.

― ¿De nuevo llegando tarde, señor Saotome? ― El hombre frente a él se acomodó sus enormes y gruesas gafas en el puente de su nariz e hizo un gesto de desaprobación. Ranma hizo reverencia de disculpa y se incorporó. ―Puede usted entrar a la clase señor Saotome, voy a presentarles a alguien al resto de su grupo.

El joven entro al salón siendo seguido por el prefecto y el nuevo estudiante. Todos se pusieron de pie como lo dictaba las reglas de comportamiento.

―Tomen asiento.― Espero a que todo mundo tomara asiento y continuo― Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase: Hiroshi Hayashi, espero que lo traten bien. Señorita Akane Tendo ya que usted conoce al joven, le pido de favor que le enseñe la escuela. ― Akane con esfuerzo y ayuda de sus muletas se puso de pie.

― Sí, señor―

Ranma abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño _"― ¿Akane lo conoce? ¿Desde cuándo lo conoce? , ¿De dónde diablos lo conoce? ―"_ Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el perfecto salió del salón y el maestro le indico que se sentase en el lugar libre que estaba justo al lado de su prometida. El chico nuevo camino tranquilamente a través del salón y tomo asiento al lado de Akane, pudo apreciar como los dos chicos se sonreían alegremente y el "tipejo" le susurraba algo Akane a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa. Ranma sintió ganas de golpear en esos momentos al chico nuevo.

El resto de las clases continuaron sin incidentes hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. Hiroshi acomodo su pupitre al lado del de Akane y saco su bento de la mochila. Todos observaban con atención la escena, luego observaban a Ranma y viceversa.

Solo se escuchaban los cuchicheos de los demás alumnos que se encontraban en el salón. Ranma comía su almuerzo con la molestia reflejada en el rostro sin abrir los ojos. Había visto como el tipo nuevo se sentaba al lado de Akane y ella lo había aceptado como si nada y para colmo hablaban como si fuesen amigos desde siempre.

― Oye Akane, tienes un poco de soja en la mejilla― Escucho desde lejos Ranma, abrió los ojos inmediatamente y dirigió la vista hacia donde estaba su prometida. El tal Hiroshi estaba peligrosamente cerca de su prometida y no solo eso, su mano se dirigía a la mejilla de ella. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y cruzo el salón con la velocidad propia de un artista marcial, se puso al lado de Akane y detuvo la mano de Hiroshi justo antes de que llegara a su destino.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ―Ranma apretó con fuerza la mano de Hiroshi, este último ni se inmuto por el agarre y sonrió.

― ¡Vaya, pero si es el chico castigado!, obviamente pensaba quitarle la soja que tenía Akane-chan en su mejilla. ¿Podrías devolverme mi mano por favor? La necesito para seguir comiendo. ― Ranma detecto el tono de burla en su voz, por lo que sintió la ira correr por sus venas y soltó la mano del chico.

― Así que te crees muy gracioso, chico nuevo. ―

― Solo lo normal. Y soy Hiroshi, no el "chico nuevo", así te ahorras tiempo y saliva― Hiroshi estaba muy entretenido con la situación, era obvio que el chico de la trenza estaba molesto por su cercanía con Akane pero para ser sincero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Observo de reojo a Akane y la vio incomoda con la situación, pudo apreciar en su mirada un destello de preocupación, supuso que ese hombre tenía algún tipo de relación con ella.

Todos los demás observaban con atención la escena, sobre todo una mujer que se encontraba en la puerta del salón de clases: la hija de en medio de las Tendo sonrió de medio lado, esto definitivamente se pondría interesante, su ojo para el negocio le decía que se podría sacar provecho de la situación.

― Ranma, por favor basta. Todo mundo nos está observando ― La vergüenza que sentía en estos momentos Akane era perceptible a plena vista. No esperaba que las cosas se salieran de control de esa manera. El aura de pelea de su prometido era perceptible, aunque Hiroshi no pareciera darse cuenta de eso, ella sabía que si las cosas continuaban así todo iba a terminar mal.

Hiroshi siguió comiendo su almuerzo sin prestarle atención al "tipo violento".

― Si lo que planeas es asustarme con tu aura de batalla pierdes tu tiempo. ―Hiroshi se limpió los labios con su servilleta de tela y sonrío a Akane. Las palabras de Hiroshi y su sonrisa para con ella hizo que Ranma frunciera el ceño y se sintiera aún más molesto.

Con un rápido movimiento, Ranma tomo al chico por la camisa y lo puso de pie, sin soltar el agarre se acercó a él amenazadoramente.

― Akane es mi prometida, aléjate de ella. ― Lo dijo en voz baja pero con el tono molesto, solo para que el chico lo escuchara. Hiroshi solo sonrío, tomo la mano de Ranma y de un movimiento hizo que este lo soltara. Hiroshi observo a Akane la cual se había puesto de pie y los veía a los dos con el miedo en sus ojos, le pareció aún más bella, luego observo a Ranma y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de ver al chico que tenía en frente de el a los ojos. El ambiente estaba tenso, todos esperaban que alguno de los dos soltara el primer puñetazo.

El silencio de una pequeña campana desconcertó a todos y un segundo después una bicicleta estaba sobre la cabeza de Ranma.

― ¡Nihao, Ranma! ― Shampoo apareció, golpeando a Ranma en la cabeza, en una de sus manos llevaba la típica caja que utilizaba para hacer sus entregas. Observó con curiosidad al chico que se encontraba en frente de ella, era apuesto pero no como su Ranma. ― ¿Quién eres tú? ―

Hiroshi no contesto, siguió cruzado de brazos y observo como Akane suspiraba de alivio por la interrupción de aquella extraña chica, la cual ya estaba ahogando a Ranma con un abrazo y diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que le había traído el almuerzo mientras que el chico de la trenza solo intentaba apartarse de ella.

Akane al ver la escena, apretó los puños con fuerza, giró su cabeza hacia un lado apartando la mirada de la escena con molestia y con ayuda de sus muletas salió del salón bajo la atenta mirada de Hiroshi.

.-.-

El sonido de la campana que indica el final de las clases se hizo presente por toda la escuela. Ranma había desaparecido junto a Shampoo y no se les había vuelto a ver en todo el día.

Akane resignada, guardo sus cosas y emprendió el camino a casa. Hiroshi la seguía en silencio, desde la interrupción de la chica de pelo azul, Akane había cambiado ya no le había sonreído y trataba de ocultarse de su mirada. Recordó el momento en que el chico de la trenza y la chica extraña se fueron del salón.

 _Todo había quedado en silencio. Akane había salido del salón de clases y Ranma había huido siendo seguido por Shampoo dejando un desastre en el salón de clases. Hiroshi volteo a ver a sus nuevos compañeros de clases, los cuales ya se encontraban recogiendo los pupitres que Ranma y la chica habían tirado. Al parecer todos ya estaban acostumbrados a estas situaciones. Levanto uno de los pupitres y vio como una chica de cabello castaño se le acercaba, la observo por unos segundos y se percató de la similitud con Akane._

― _Soy Nabiki Tendo, mucho gusto Hiroshi_ ― _Hiroshi se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que se dirigió a él, incluso lo llamo por su nombre sin haberse él presentado._ ― _Veo que estas un poco confundido por la situación, no te preocupes es algo normal. Pero si me das 1000 yenes te puedo resolver todas tus dudas._ ―

 _El chico se cruzó los brazos y sin dejar de ver a la hermana de Akane levanto una ceja. Definitivamente sin contar a Akane, las mujeres en este lugar eran muy raras._

― _Vamos, sé que mueres por saber._ ―

― _No, en realidad no. Me doy una idea de lo que pasa aquí: El chico Ranma está comprometido con Akane pero a la vez parece que también tiene un tipo de compromiso con la loca de la bicicleta._ ― _Hiroshi se encogió de hombros ante la mirada sorprendida y molesta de Nabiki._

― _Vaya, eres más perspicaz de lo que esperaba._ ―

― _No, en realidad no. Es algo obvio después de ver el comportamiento de todos._ ―

 _Nabiki frunció el ceño, odiaba a la gente audaz, le era más difícil hacer negocios con ellos._

― _Te daré 500 yenes si a cambio me dices cuantas prometidas tiene el chico de la trenza― Nabiki se cruzó de brazos y miro con frialdad al muchacho._

― _¿Qué te hace pensar que tiene más prometidas? ―_

― _Intuición_ ― _Hiroshi se encogió de hombros_ ― _Si ya tiene dos, ¿Qué le evitaría tener más? ― Nabiki chasqueo la lengua ante su respuesta. Era la mitad de lo que ella había pedido a cambio de dar información, pero por la cara del muchacho se daba cuenta que no le interesaba mucho si le contestaba o no. Seria dinero que perdería por su orgullo herido y el dinero siempre iba antes que todo._

Así que el chico de la trenza tenía tres prometidas oficiales y una autodenominada prometida. Mientras seguía a Akane supuso lo difícil que sería lidiar con ese tipo de situación. Hiroshi frunció el ceño ante este pensamiento, alguien que no sabía darse cuenta de lo mucho que valía Akane no se la merecía. El con unas horas de conocerla se había dado cuenta de su valor como persona y como mujer. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Akane se detuvo, dio media vuelta e invito a Hiroshi ir a su casa a comer. Hiroshi aceptó gustoso y ambos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a casa de Akane.

-.-.-.-.-.

La Señora Saotome iba caminando a toda prisa a través de las calles de Nermia. Se encontraba muy molesta con su hijo y le iba a hacer pagar muy caro por lo que había hecho.

Ella había ido a visitar a Ukyo, sabía que a su hijo le encantaban los okonomiyakis que preparaba su amiga. Así que… con todo el amor maternal del mundo había ido a comprar unos para la comida. ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al llegar? Frunció el ceño ante el recuerdo:

"― _¿No se enteró señora Saotome? Creo que Ran-chan ya va a decidirse por mí. Le dijo a Akane que yo era mejor para él que ella. Estoy tan contenta querida señora Saotome ¿Ya Puedo llamarla suegra? ¡Ay, perdone mi atrevimiento pero que es que estoy tan emocionada! ― De repente tomo sus manos entre las de ella y continuo ―Quiero que sepa que voy a cuidar muy bien de su hijo, conmigo no pasara hambre y siempre estaré apoyándolo en todo lo que se proponga―_

 _Nodoka observo con cierta incredulidad a Ukyo. Con sutileza aparto sus manos de las de Ukyo fingiendo que se acomodaba el cabello y la ropa. Ukyo observo los movimientos de su "suegra" con admiración, Nodoka se sintió incomoda por la mirada penetrante de Ukyo, puso sus manos de nuevo en su regazo, no entendía absolutamente nada…_

― _No entiendo de qué hablas cariño. ¿Podrías explicarte mejor? ― Nodoka observo a Ukyo la cual asentía emocionada por lo que iba a contarle. Nodoka se sentía ansiosa presentía que iba a conocer que había pasado entre Ranma y Akane hace unos días._

― _El otro día Akane preparó algo de comer para Ran-chan, la verdad no entiendo cómo sigue intentándolo, ya todos sabemos lo mal que se le da la cocina, pero bueno. Ya sabe usted como es Ranma con Akane y viceversa, empezaron a pelear por qué Ranma obviamente no quería comer su comida ¿Quién querría probarla? Pobre de mí Ranma ― Nodoka se impaciento por los desvíos de la chica, pero aun así espero a que continuara ― Y entonces lo dijo, Ranma le dijo a Akane "cualquiera de ellas es mejor prometida que tu". ― Lanzó un gritillo de emoción. ― ¿Se da cuenta señora Saotome? Ran-chan ya va a decidirse por mí― Nodoka sintió que la sangre le bajaba a los pies, ¿Cómo es que su hijo había dicho aquellas palabras? Ukyo por su parte no se dio cuenta de la sorpresa aunada a la tristeza que reflejo Nodoka en ese momento. Nodoka bajo la mirada y sintió sus lágrimas acumularse en los ojos más no les permitió a estas manifestarse._

 _Por su parte Ukyo empaqueto los okonomiyakis que su suegra le había pedido y se los entrego, tan feliz estaba que no se dio cuenta de la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos y la sonrisa de la mamá de su amado. Nodoka intento pagar por la comida, pero Ukyo se negó a ello. Hizo una reverencia y salió del establecimiento. Al salir no se percató que un chico con gafas, vestimenta china y cabello negro largo estaba de pie afuera del establecimiento. El chico observo la mamá de su enemigo alejarse, el solamente se acomodó las gafas y continuo con su camino."_

Nodoka llevaba en sus manos la comida que le había comprado a su hijo, iba pasando por un parque y decidió sentarse en una de las bancas. Observo la comida aún caliente al lado de ella. Había ido contenta a comprarle la comida favorita de su hijo, quería consentirlo un poco, pero ahora al saber la causa del cambio de Akane, su hijo no merecía nada.

Ella le había estado enseñado en secreto, desde hace tres meses, a Akane a cocinar, le había costado sus dolores estomacales por supuesto, pero había visto como la chica se había esforzado en aprender a cocinar, cada día que pasaban juntas en la cocina se maravillaba de la persistencia de Akane por hacer las cosas bien. Había admirado desde lejos el amor "secreto" que ella sentía por su hijo. Había apreciado la tristeza de Akane cuando las cosas no le salían como debían y la alegría cuando su primer platillo había quedado decente, su emoción en ese momento fue indescriptible.

"― _¡Cuando Ranma pruebe esto le va a encantar! ― Se le había escapado a la pelinegra, al darse cuenta se sonrojo inmediatamente y trató de cambiar lo que había dicho. Nodoka no se sorprendió ante el comentario de la chica, solamente sonrío y asintió._ "

Tanto esfuerzo y tiempo invirtió Akane para que él supiera que ella podía ser buena cocinera, ¿Para qué? ¿Para que su hijo viniera y le dijera cosas tan hirientes como esas? Nodoka supuso la tristeza que debió haber sentido la pequeña Tendo ante esas palabras y sintió su corazón estremecerse, frunció el ceño de nuevo; Su hijo pagaría caro su poca educación y caballerosidad, ella misma se encargaría de ello. Se levantó de la banca dejando los okonomiyakis en la banca. Se acercó a una persona que estaba hurgando en la basura en busca de alimento, lo toco para llamar su atención y le señalo la banca.

― En esa banca hay unos okonomiyakis, los acabo de comprar. Puede usted comérselos. ―

El vagabundo la miro con sorpresa, sintió como sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se postró en el suelo en reverencia agradeciéndole desde el fondo de su corazón a la mujer desconocida que le había ofrecido la comida; ahora su familia y él tendrían algo rico que comer este día, se levantó de inmediato y corrió a la banca por la comida. Nodoka observó al señor irse corriendo con la felicidad en su semblante, sonrío, dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino a casa.

.-.-.-.-.

El señor Tendo veía con atención al chico postrado ante él. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Akane se sentía palidecer. Todo había sido muy inesperado. Estaba comiendo tranquilamente con Hiroshi a su lado, su tía Nodoka, la cual estaba muy seria, comía en frente de ellos con su esposo al lado y Kasumi al otro. Nabiki ya había terminado de comer y ahora leía una revista recostada en el piso mientras que el Maestro Happosai se encontraba planchando con cuidado las prendas de su colección, todo normal, hasta que llegó su padre. Akane inocentemente había presentado a su padre al nuevo amigo que había conocido, cuando de repente este ultimó se postro ante su padre y exclamo:

― Mucho gusto señor Tendo, mi nombre es Hiroshi Hayashi heredero de las artes marciales de combate libre Hayashi "Guerreros de la Luna". Le suplico, concédame la mano de su hija Akane Tendo. ―

Toda la familia estaba en silencio, observaban con sorpresa al chico que se encontraba enfrente del patriarca de la familia Tendo. Incluso el anciano Happosai estaba en completa seriedad mientras fumaba su pipa y cruzaba los brazos tomando una actitud pensativa.

― ¿Quieres la mano de mi hija Akane? ―

― Así es señor.

― Pero mi hija ya se encuentra comprometida― lo dijo con leve angustia en su tono de voz. Observo a su hija Akane la cual observaba con sorpresa a su compañero de escuela.

― Así es, con mi hijo Ranma Saotome― Genma inmediatamente intervino en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y sintió el aura asesina de su esposa al lado, elevo el pecho orgulloso, supuso que su esposa estaba molesta por el atrevimiento del chico al pedirle la mano de Akane a su amigo.

― Hiroshi, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ― Akane se comenzaba a sentir molesta, el deja vu de cuando la comprometieron con Ranma se hizo presente.

― Akane, no te metas. ― Dijo su padre, el cual se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

Akane se molestó aún más, era su futuro el que estaban discutiendo, no el de ellos. Ya estaba comprometida con Ranma, no podía tener otro prometido, era absurdo tan siquiera pensarlo, además ella no era un objeto al cual poder regalar al mejor postor. Estaba lista para reclamar, no iba a dejar que decidieran su futuro a la ligera y sin siquiera permitirle opinar, pero antes de que Akane pronunciara palabra, Hiroshi se levantó aun permaneciendo "hincado" y exclamo:

― Señor Tendo, reconozco que apenas si conozco a su hija e incluso tengo conocimiento de su compromiso con el joven Saotome. Sin embargo, en estas pocas horas que llevo de conocerla me ha hecho sentir la tranquilidad que no había sentido desde el fallecimiento de mis padres; desde ese terrible evento, me he sentido completamente solo e incluso hay noches en que me es imposible conciliar el sueño a causa de esto. Cuando conocí a su hija me di cuenta de que ella es una mujer, no solo hermosa por fuera sino también por dentro: me brindo ayuda sin dudar e incluso me ha invitado a su hogar sin siquiera conocerme. Alguien así no puede pasar desapercibida ante mis ojos y mucho menos puede ser ignorada por mi corazón. Sé que apenas conozco a su hija, pero bríndeme la oportunidad de ser el hombre que ella necesita y merece. ―

Todos quedaron en silencio ante las palabras del chico. El señor Tendo sintió como el corazón se estremecía por las palabras del muchacho hacía su hija, no pudo pronunciar palabra; Sabía de sobra que Ranma quería a su hija, pero el constante maltrato verbal e incluso las numerosas prometidas del hijo de su amigo a veces le hacían preguntarse si era el hombre adecuado para ella. A pesar de todo, un padre siempre veía por el bienestar de sus hijos.

Akane se quedó sin palabras, sintió su corazón estremecerse ante las palabras de Hiroshi. ―" ¿ _Porque dices las cosas que quisiera que Ranma dijera_?" ―

Nodoka se puso de pie y se colocó al lado del padre de Akane, toco el brazo de Soun el cual la miro y ella sonrió.

― Me presento, Hiroshi: Soy Nodoka Saotome, madre y esposa de Ranma y Genma Saotome. A pesar de que ninguna de las Tendo son mis hijas de sangre las considero como tales. Amo a Akane como no tienes una idea y tus palabras han conmovido mi corazón, así que ― Volteo a ver a Soun y le sonrió― Por parte de la familia Saotome te informo que no nos sentiremos ofendidos ni cambiaran nuestros lazos para con la familia Tendo si concedes la mano de tu hija a este joven de buen corazón. Que Akane decida quién de los dos será el mejor hombre para ser su esposo. ―

Todos quedaron en silencio. Soun observo con sorpresa a la esposa de su amigo.

― Pero tía Nodoka… yo― Akane intento decir algo, pero aún se sentía conmovida por las palabras de Hiroshi y sin pretenderlo recordó las palabras de Ranma hace unos días las cuales fueron como punzadas en su corazón por lo que no pudo continuar con lo que tenía planeado decir.

Soun no era tonto, también él se había dado cuenta de que algo había pasado entre Akane y Ranma. Aunque la mesa había sido reparada, supuso que se había roto en primer lugar gracias a los arranques de ira de Akane además que la sutil indiferencia de su hija para con su prometido había sido notable ante sus ojos, aunque no decía nada ni se entrometía en los asuntos de los dos prometidos él se daba cuenta de todo, la tristeza en los ojos de Akane era demasiado notoria para él. Suspiró.

― Te concedo la mano de mi hija, pero será ella la que al final de cuentas decida si se casa contigo o con Ranma. ― Hiroshi ante esto sonrió e iba a agradecer pero fue interrumpido por Genma Saotome

― ¡TENDO! ¡No puedes hacerle esto a mi hijo! ¡Ranma es su prometido! ¡Es una ofensa para la familia Saotome! ¡Esto es un…! ―

― ¿¡Cuantas prometidas tiene tu hijo, Saotome?! ― El grito "autoritario" de Soun callo inmediatamente al hombre. ― ¿Crees que mi hija no se ha sentido insultada por las numerosas prometidas de tu hijo? ¿Mi familia merece esa deshonra de parte de tu familia? ― Soun en ningún momento volteo a ver a su amigo el cual agacho la cabeza

Akane intento decir algo, pero la mirada de advertencia de su tía Nodoka la hizo callar. No entendía nada, ella había dado su permiso para que Hiroshi obtuviera su mano ―" ¿ _Acaso también ella cree que no soy lo suficiente buena para su hijo?"_ ― Akane bajo la mirada con tristeza, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Nodoka.

-.-.-.-.-.

Ya había oscurecido. Ranma corría entre los tejados, había tardado demasiado para deshacerse de Shampoo para después tener que soportar a Ukyo. Él quería mucho a su amiga de la infancia pero se había vuelto más insistente desde _"ese"_ día.

Chasqueo la lengua con molestia; las cosas no solo se habían complicado con Akane, ahora también sus otras prometidas se sentían con mayor derecho sobre él y se autoproclamaban como "la elegida", tendría que ponerles un alto en algún momento, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Lo único que le preocupaba es que Akane lo volviera a tratar como siempre.

Al llegar a la casa se extrañó del silencio que dominaba en esta; Ranma pronuncio el acostumbrado saludo anunciando que había llegado a casa sin recibir respuesta, se colocó sus sandalias para andar en la casa y se dirigió al comedor; al llegar vio a sus padres sentados uno al lado del otro, su padre con los brazos cruzados y su madre con sus manos en su regazo, ambos mirando al suelo. Al sentir que su hijo llegaba al comedor, los dos levantaron el rostro mirándolo. La mirada que le dirigieron sus padres hizo que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Ranma comenzaba a preocuparse, instintivamente sensibilizo sus sentidos y comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su prometida.

― Siéntate hijo― Dijo el señor Saotome mientras se acomodaba las gafas sin apartar la vista de su hijo el cual tomaba asiento enfrente de ellos.

― ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Dónde están todos? ― Ranma seguía buscando a su prometida esperando encontrarla.

― Tu madre y yo hemos estado hablando y hemos tomado la decisión de irnos de la casa de los Tendo…

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? ― Ranma paso de la preocupación a la ansiedad, si estando compartiendo el mismo techo con Akane no podía arreglar las cosas, ahora estando separados sería más difícil.

―Nuestra situación con la familia Tendo ha cambiado, hijo― La seriedad de su padre puso aún más ansioso a Ranma.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso papá? ―

El silencio se hizo presente entre la familia Saotome. Nodoka notó la angustia en los ojos de su hijo, le dolía pensar en cómo se pondría Ranma al saber la noticia pero… él se lo había buscado.

― Akane… ― Empezó a decir la señora Saotome pero fue interrumpida por su hijo al poner ambas manos en la mesa en un golpe levantándose un poco de su lugar y encarándolos con el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas.

― ¿Qué le paso a Akane? ¿Está bien? ― Ranma se veía desesperado por obtener información de su prometida, sus padres lo observaron; Nodoka aparto la mirada y Genma se acomodó las gafas.

―Akane tiene un nuevo prometido. ― La voz seria de Genma Saotome resonó en la habitación.

El silencio se apodero de la habitación.

La Luna presenció la escena desde lo más alto del cielo; sus leves rayos de luz se proyectaban en la espalda del chico pelinegro el cual bajaba la mirada y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Solo _ella_ contempló como una pequeña lágrima caía del rostro del chico.

...

...

* * *

Y Aquí estamos de nuevo… Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

Sinceramente estoy disfrutando mucho escribir esta historia...

Muchas gracias a: Haruri Saotome, Ns, Andy-Saotome-Tendo y hammunaptrasaqqara por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su bonito comentario. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Como siempre me alegra mucho que me dejen sus pensamientos escritos. No hay nada mejor para mí que leerlos.

Y a todos los que lo leyeron pero no se animaron a escribir un review, muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ojala que se animen y me escriban un pequeño comentario.

Por las fiestas decembrinas tal vez no pueda actualizar la siguiente semana, por lo que trate dejarlo un poco más largo que los anteriores… pero tratare de seguir escribiendo y actualizar.

¡A todos les deseo una Muy Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!

Gracias.

¡Hasta pronto!


	5. Reinicio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

...

...

" **REINICIO"**

…

…

...

Ranma daba golpes y patadas al aire, el sudor ya corría por todo su cuerpo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevaba entrenando pero no podía parar, los recuerdos del ultimo acontecimiento le carcomían la mente.

"― _Akane comprometida con otro, debe de ser una broma_ ―" La fuerza de sus golpes aumento ante el pensamiento. Estaba que se lo llevaba el diablo, ¿En qué momento paso eso?, ¿Qué diablos pasaba por la mente del tío Soun? y lo más importante ¿Qué pasaba con su madre?, Después de que sus padres le dieran la noticia, cuando todos fueron a dormir, en el momento en que su padre y él se quedaron solos; Genma le había comentado de la actitud que había tomado su madre con respecto al nuevo compromiso; se sentía traicionado, molesto y ansioso. No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con su prometida desde entonces y de eso ya habían pasado 5 días.

Las cosas en la escuela y con sus prometidas tampoco mejoraron, incluso todo fue de mal en peor… al día siguiente de que el compromiso de Akane se hizo oficial, toda la escuela parecía saber de ello; Todo mundo cuchicheaba a sus espaldas comentando el nuevo compromiso de su prometida y en cuanto a sus prometidas; estas habían estado más insistentes que nunca, incluso las había descubierto animando al tal Hiroshi para conquistar a Akane, cosa que lo hizo sentir sumamente molesto.

Los Saotome en ese tiempo se mudaron a su antiguo hogar antes de que lo destruyeran sus prometidas, el cual se había sido reconstruido poco después pero no se habían mudado por su compromiso con Akane, por lo que era difícil conseguir un momento a solas con su prometida.

Sintió como alguien se acercaba a donde él estaba, detuvo un momento su entrenamiento y al ver de quien se trataba, frunció levemente el ceño y siguió entrenando.

Nodoka al notar el distanciamiento de su hijo para con ella supuso que su esposo le había comentado a Ranma la posición que ella había tomado con respecto al compromiso de Akane; por un lado le dolía la frivolidad con la que su amado primogénito la trataba, pero era parte de la lección que tenía que aprender si quería merecer la mano de Akane. –"Lo siento Ranma, pero es urgente que entiendas que no eres el centro del mundo―".

― Ranma, solo vengo a informarte que Akane viene en camino, Kasumi mando una ropa que se nos quedó en su casa― Sin esperar respuesta del joven, dio media vuelta y camino hacia su hogar.

Ranma por su parte se quedó estático en donde estaba, proceso la información que le había dado su madre, se sintió cubierto de sudor y sin dudarlo un segundo más corrió hacía la casa con dirección al baño. Era su oportunidad.

Había tomado el baño más corto de su vida, no quería que Akane llegara y se fuera mientras él se estaba bañando, así que ahí estaba en el comedor ansioso simulando que estaba leyendo una revista pero en realidad estaba atento al segundero del reloj que colgaba justo en la pared de enfrente de él, con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más ansioso.

― ¡Ohayo!― La voz de su prometida resonó por toda la casa, haciendo que Ranma sintiera el cabello de su nuca y brazos erizarse, se frenó lo suficiente para no salir corriendo a su encuentro, fingió mantener la calma mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta principal, para cuando el llego encontró a su prometida en el recibidor hablando felizmente con su madre. Verla ahí, con una sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación hizo que su corazón brincara dentro de su pecho, sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones; por un momento sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

― Le manda esto Kasumi, Tia Nodoka. ― Le entrego un pequeño bulto finamente envuelto a la señora Saotome.

― Gracias Akane, lamento que hayas tenido que traerlo hasta acá, hubiera mandado a Ranma pero Kasumi me dijo que ya venias en camino. ―

― No se preocupe, de todas maneras iba saliendo. ― Akane se percató de la mirada de su prometido hacia ella, pero como no la había saludado fingió que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

― Akane querida estas muy hermosa, ¿Gustas entrar a tomar algo de té? ― Ranma agradeció la cortesía de su madre, deseaba que Akane aceptara quedarse más tiempo.

― Muchas gracias tía Nodoka, pero Hiroshi me está esperando afuera. ―

Todo se quedó en silencio, Ranma sintió la sangre de sus venas hervir y por un breve instante sintió unas terribles ganas de vomitar.

― ¿Ah sí? Veo que disfrutas de tu nuevo compromiso Akane, ahora me doy cuenta de que eres una hipócrita, tanto que te quejabas de mis prometidas y tu estas muy contenta con el tal Hiroshi― Las palabras llenas de odio y resentimiento de su prometido hizo que Akane sintiera un dolor punzante en su pecho, Akane decidió ignorarlo y bajando la mirada se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja tratando de que no se dieran cuenta de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

― ¡Ranma! ― Su madre lo fulmino con la mirada. ― ¡Pídele disculpas a Akane en este instante! ―

Ranma se cruzó de brazos ignorando rotundamente a su madre, fulminaba con la mirada a su prometida, se sentía furioso con ella ¿Cómo se atrevía a venir a su casa acompañada de ese imbécil?; los pasos de alguien acercarse llamo la atención de todos, detrás de Akane apareció Hiroshi el cual hizo una reverencia de saludo ante ellos.

― Buenas noches, señora Saotome. ― El chico sonrió con cortesía a Nodoka y al ver a su "rival" cambio a un semblante serio. ― Ranma― El aludido apretó los puños y lo miro amenazadoramente, Ranma estaba deseoso de darle un puñetazo en la cara y demostrarle a Akane lo débil que era ante él, era obvio que el tal Hiroshi no era rival para él.

― ¿Nos vamos, Akane? ― La aludida aun sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, se inclinó un poco, y dando media vuelta salió de la casa. Hiroshi observó de nuevo a Ranma y sonriendo de lado se inclinó. ―Hasta pronto. ― Y sin más salió de la casa. La sonrisa que le dedico al chico de la trenza hizo que este se sintiera retado y ofendido, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta de la casa dispuesto a armar una pelea con Hiroshi pero una Katana desenfundada interrumpió su paso.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito? ― El aura negra que desprendía su madre lo hizo estremecer y su ira se apagó súbitamente. ― ¡Ya tuve suficiente de tu mal trato para con Akane, Ranma! Dame una buena razón para no ir con Soun Tendo y pedirle que rompa de una vez por todas con su compromiso―

Ranma por primera vez, sintió miedo.

― ¡No puedes hacer eso! ―

― ¿Crees que no? ¡No me pongas a prueba muchacho! Será mejor que lo entiendas de una vez Ranma Saotome; no será por culpa de Hiroshi que pierdas a Akane, la perderás por tu estúpido ego y por tu gran boca― Nodoka enfundo la Katana y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero se detuvo y pronuncio―Sal de esta casa en busca de Akane y Hiroshi y yo misma me encargo de que tu compromiso con ella se dé por concluido, ¿entendiste Ranma?―

― ¿Por qué estas de su lado? ― Ranma se sintió de nuevo traicionado

― ¡¿Entendiste?! ― El grito autoritario de Nodoka hizo que Ranma callara todos los reclamos que se estaban formando en su mente, nunca había visto a su madre así de molesta con él y era algo que le dolía y asustaba al mismo tiempo.

― Si. ―

― Y será mejor que vayas pensando en cómo le vas a pedir disculpas a Akane por lo que le dijiste hace un momento. Vete a tu cuarto, esta noche no cenas.― Sin decir más, Nodoka acomodo su katana en la espalda y siguió su camino a alguna habitación de la casa.

El chico de la trenza vio a su madre desaparecer tras una puerta y sintió sus piernas flaquear, se sentó en el suelo tratando de recuperarse de la impresión. Se sintió como un niño regañado, nunca se había sentido así… su padre nunca lo regaño con la misma seriedad como lo acababa de hacer su madre; el solo le decía que no, lo golpeaba y al siguiente momento seguían discutiendo o riendo por cualquier cosa… pero supo que con su madre las cosas no serían así. No sabía bien cómo sentirse, por un momento dejo de sentirse invencible y supo que había un límite y esa noche lo había sobrepasado. ―" _N_ _o será por culpa de Hiroshi que pierdas a Akane, la perderás por tu estúpido ego y por tu gran boca"_ ― la voz de su madre se hizo eco en su mente y el recuerdo de las palabras que él había pronunciado hacia su prometida hizo que el estómago se le comprimiera. Ahora veía el error tan grande que había cometido, acerco sus piernas a su pecho y escondió su rostro en ellas.

-.-.-.-.-.

Hiroshi observaba de reojo a su prometida. Desde antes de que llegaran a la casa de los Saotome pudo apreciar el nerviosismo de ella y al salir de ahí su nerviosismo había pasado a ser tristeza. Ahora ella caminaba cabizbaja y sin ánimos, él sabía lo que había sucedido… aunque le había dicho a ella que la esperaba afuera para evitar problemas, la siguió y escucho todo lo que Saotome le había dicho. Suspiro y elevo la vista al cielo, viendo fijamente a la Luna que se encontraba encima de ellos alumbrándolos con su blanca y bella luz. Suspiro de nuevo, apreciaba a su prometida y le molestaba verla así.

― No eres una hipócrita, Akane― La voz tenue y varonil de Hiroshi, la saco de sus pensamientos. A veces sentía como si el pudiera leerle la mente, justo cuando la interrumpió, ella comenzaba a cuestionarse si era cierto lo que le había dicho Ranma.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ―

Hiroshi se encogió de hombros.

―No lo eres, Akane. Recuerda lo que hablamos cuando recién se formalizo nuestro compromiso, dijimos que primero seriamos amigos antes que prometidos. Me gustas desde el instante en que te vi y soy plenamente consciente de tus sentimientos por Saotome ― Akane quiso protestar pero él continuo con su discurso― No deseo que sientas que debas sentir algo por mí solo por el compromiso, o que te sientas obligada a pasar tiempo conmigo. Quiero ganarme tu corazón como lo hizo "él", quiero que tú seas la que quiera estar conmigo, pero sobretodo quiero que tú te des cuenta que mereces todo el amor, cariño y respeto del mundo. No importa cuanto tenga que pasar siendo solo tu amigo para que las cosas avancen. Mi invitación de hoy fue solo una salida de amigos. Así que no, no eres hipócrita por dos razones; la primera porque nuestra salida solo es amistosa y dos, tu no estas pregonándole a todo mundo nuestra relación. Lamento no haberle pagado a Nabiki lo que pedía a cambio de no decirle a nadie nuestro compromiso. ― La cara de resignación de Hiroshi hizo que Akane riera por abajo, era cierto que su hermana los había sobornado a los dos para no decirle a nadie de su compromiso y al negarse, ella había hecho lo propio.

― Lo siento Hiroshi, es solo que Ranma tiene mucho poder sobre mí. ―

― Lo sé… pero para eso estoy yo: tú flamante y guapísimo amigo-prometido, para que dejes atrás tus penas― Hiroshi pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Akane y ella sonrió.

― Hiroshi, tengo hambre. ―

― Ya somos dos… ¿Qué se te antoja mi bella dama? ¿Un ramen? ―

― ¡Siempre quieres comer Ramen! ― Akane rio ante la sugerencia de Hiroshi, en estos 5 días que llevaba de conocerlo no le quedaba duda de que él amaba los fideos, todos los días lo había visto comer eso y varias veces en un mismo día.

― El Ramen es delicioso y quien diga lo contrario merece ser quemado en la hoguera. ―

― El Ramen no es delicioso. ― Akane lo dijo en un tono de burla esperando ansiosa a la reacción de Hiroshi; el cual detuvo su andar, abrió la boca y poniéndose ambas manos en el rostro exclamo:

― ¡Que Kami-sama te perdone mujer, porque yo no puedo! ―

Akane lanzo una carcajada y aunque la punzada que aun sentía en el corazón a causa de las hirientes palabras de su otro prometido se hizo presente en el fondo de su pensamiento. En ese instante se hizo una nueva promesa:

―"No permitiré que nadie me vuelva a menospreciar, incluso si ese alguien es Ranma Saotome"―

-.-.-.-.

Desde lo lejos un pequeño cerdito negro observaba como un chico completamente desconocido caminaba al lado de Akane. La impresión del momento hizo que no se percatara de que alguien más se ponía a su lado y observaba la escena junto a él.

― Es su nuevo prometido. ― El cerdito se asustó y volteo a su lado. Mousse estaba de pie a su lado.

― ¡Kuii, Kuii! ― dijo el cerdito

― No seas idiota Ryoga, no te entiendo nada. ― Debajo de sus largas mangas saco una tetera humeante. Mousse vertió el líquido de la tetera en el cerdito el cual se convirtió en un chico.

― ¿A qué te refieres con prometido? ― Dijo el chico mientras se ponía su ropa rápidamente antes de que alguien más lo viera completamente desnudo.

― El pidió la mano de Akane y se la concedieron. ―

― ¿Cuándo diablos fue eso? ― El chico de la pañoleta cerró su puño con fuerza, no podía creérselo.

― Hac días, ahora si Saotome lo hecho a perder todo.―

― Estás muy informado de todo, Mousse. Me sorprendes. ― Aunque Ryoga se sentía enojado y miserable al mismo tiempo, le sorprendía que Mousse se viera interesado en el nuevo compromiso de su amada.

― No hay nada que no se sepa en esta ciudad. Shampoo ha estado emocionada por eso, ella cree que Ranma por fin se casara con ella. ― Mousse bajo la cabeza mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

― Supongo que eso no te sienta bien. ― Ryoga se mostró preocupado por el chico de los anteojos, no es que fueran amigos, pero los dos estaban en una situación similar: los dos amaban a una mujer que amaba a Ranma Saotome y ellos eran "nada" para ellas. Así que en cierto sentido, compartían algo.

― Lo que sienta o no, no es de tu incumbencia Hibiki― Mousse volteo al lado contrario de donde estaba Ryoga evitando verlo.

― Tranquilo Mousse. ― Ryoga vio la actitud de su compañero y sintió pena por él. Pero lo que dijo Mousse lo dejo helado.

― ¿Acaso debemos seguir el ejemplo de Akane y seguir adelante? ― Ryoga supo inmediatamente a lo que se refería el muchacho. Akane amaba a Ranma y viceversa, todos lo sabían. Pero al mismo tiempo, Ranma se había encargado por si solo de menospreciar a su prometida en todas las ocasiones que se le presentaban: insultándola, comparándola con sus prometidas o incluso anteponiéndolas a ellas antes que Akane. No negaba que cuando Akane estaba en peligro, Saotome era el primero en quererla rescatar, pero sus actitudes para con ella, mantenían la esperanza tanto en él como en las otras prometidas de que ese compromiso se terminaría en algún momento si no cuidaba su actitud y parecía que ese momento había llegado. ¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Luchar por el amor de Akane? o ¿rendirse y buscar a alguien más?

― ¿Qué piensas hacer Mousse? ― Volteo a ver al chico pato, pero este ya no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Akane se dirigía a su hogar completamente sola, a pesar de que ya era algo tarde y la insistencia de Hiroshi por acompañarla hasta su casa había sido demasiada; ella se logró zafar de él un par de cuadras antes, con el pretexto de que él también tenía que llegar rápido a su casa o ella se preocuparía demasiado, convenciéndolo de no acompañarla hasta la puerta de su casa.

Sus pensamientos estaban en las últimas horas al lado de Hiroshi, aunque ella quería negarlo, el chico se estaba ganando una parte de ella. A pesar de que Hiroshi nunca había sobrepasado la línea de la "amistad", la manera en que la trataba la hacía sentir bien, casi como cuando Ranma y ella pasaban los pequeños momentos de "paz y armonía".

Sintió la presencia de alguien en la entrada principal de su casa. Detuvo su andar y observo atentamente tratando de encontrar a la persona oculta en la oscuridad de la noche.

― ¿Quién anda allí? ―Se puso inmediatamente en posición de combate.

― Tranquila Akane, soy yo. ― Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al reconocer la voz, sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora, las piernas le temblaban.

― ¿R… Ranma?―

La Luna asombrada, alumbro con mayor intensidad al pequeño muchacho con trenza y traje chino que salía de su escondite en las penumbras y se ponía en frente de la muchacha de cabello corto de bella sonrisa.

…

…

…

* * *

Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

Y después de unas vacaciones algo largas, aquí estamos de nuevo. Debo confesarles que por un tiempo me fue difícil escribir, tenía las escenas en mi mente pero al momento de plasmarlas, no quedaban como yo quería… pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Muchas gracias a: ** znta, Haruri Saotome, Andy-Saotome-Tendo y hammunaptrasaqqara, Flepplop y ruth **por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme su bello review! Ver que se toman el tiempo para volverme a dejar un comentario es muy muy apreciado para mi… En serio muchísimas gracias!

Y a todos los que lo leyeron pero no se animaron a escribir un review, muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ojala que se animen y me escriban un pequeño comentario.

Gracias.

¡Hasta pronto!


	6. Culpa

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

" **CULPA"**

…

…

El viento helado se coló entre su ropa haciéndola estremecer. Akane se sentía incomoda con la situación, esperaba que el dijera algo pero solo la observaba. Ya habían pasado un par de minutos así, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra, solo se miraban mutuamente sintiéndose lejanos. Ranma busco detrás de ella a esa persona, el "otro prometido", al no verlo se sintió tranquilo y suspiro.

― No deberías estar sola a estas horas Akane, es peligroso. ―

Akane lo miro por un momento, frunció las cejas, giro su cara molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. Gracias ―

Ranma sonrió de medio lado y suspiro de nuevo; Akane nunca cambiaba, sabía que a ella no la gustaba que la vieran como una persona débil, pero también conocía lo miedosa que podía llegar ser en ocasiones ya que había podido apreciar un leve destello de miedo en sus ojos cuando detecto su presencia, hace algunos minutos. Noto como su corazón aumentaba sus pulsaciones y sonrío.

― ¿Qué quieres Ranma? Hace frío y ya es tarde. Quiero dormir― Akane se encontrada desorientada, aun no olvidaba lo que le había dicho hace un par de horas y verlo ahí tan tranquilo como si no la hubiera ofendido, la sacaba de sus casillas. El joven adivinando los pensamientos de la muchacha decidió ir directo al grano.

― Lo siento mucho, Akane― La reverencia que hizo, evito que viera la cara de estupefacción de la chica.

― ¿Ranma? ―

― Lamento lo que te he dicho, me deje llevar y solo termine diciendo cosas hirientes. ― El chico estaba tan sonrojado que no podía incorporarse.

― ¿En serio eres Ranma? Me asustas ― La pequeña sonrisa de Akane aligero la tensión que se sentía en el ambiente, empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el chico, pero con cada paso que daba sentía como la emoción recorría todo su cuerpo; Era increíble del poder que tenía para hacerla sentir como la persona más inútil de todas o bien la persona más afortunada y feliz del mundo.

Ranma se incorporó y puso las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras fingía indignación.

― Uno no puede ser lindo contigo Akane porque sales con esas cosas ―

La leve risa de Akane hizo que el cuerpo de Ranma se estremeciera y sintiera una especie de calidez recorrerlo por completo, una calidez que hace más de una semana no sentía. La había extrañado.

― ¿Quieres pasar? Hace frio, podría prepararte un té. ― Akane lo veía con algo de súplica en sus ojos, lo extrañaba demasiado y pasar un tiempo con él era lo que más quería.

― No creo Akane, tenía prohibido venir a buscarte. Será mejor que me vaya antes de que mi madre se dé cuenta de que no estoy. ―

Akane solo asintió con la cabeza y mostrándole una sonrisa llena de alegría y comprensión al chico que tenía en frente de ella, hizo que fuera suficiente para que el chico de la trenza se sintiera tranquilo, hiciera una pequeña reverencia en manera de despedida y desapareció de un salto dejando a la chica de ojos café con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Suspiró y entro a su casa. Esta noche dormiría como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pintaba ser bellísimo: los pájaros cantaban, el sol estaba más brillante que cualquier otro día, el leve frio de invierno la hacía disfrutar de una buena taza de té humeante. Sencillamente, el día estaba hermoso.

―" _¡Basta Akane! No puedes estar tan feliz por un simple "lo siento" del bobo ese"._ ― Se regañó mentalmente, pero poco o nada le hacía caso el resto de su cuerpo, su sonrisa no se iba de sus labios y su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente al recordarlo.

El ambiente de la casa era tranquilo, todo mundo se concentraban en sus actividades de fin de semana: Kasumi tendía la ropa recién lavada, su padre leía el periódico tranquilamente, el maestro Happosai planchaba su colección y Nabiki hacia cuentas. Ella solo estaba ahí sentada en medio de todos disfrutando el dulce aroma que desprendía la taza de té que tenía en sus manos.

Al terminarla se puso de pie y anuncio que iría a caminar un rato. La emoción no desaparecía de ella y decidió dar un paseo para tranquilizar su corazón antes de que alguien lo notara y comenzara a hacer preguntas incomodas o peor que relacionaran su felicidad con Hiroshi.

La calle estaba sumamente tranquila, supuso que por el leve frio todos los vecinos habían decidido quedarse en casa. Todo estaba en paz, hasta que en su rango de visión pudo apreciar un leve bulto blanco con tintes rojizos tirado en medio de la calle, se acercó y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Un pequeño pato blanco con gafas estaba herido e inconsciente en plena calle, inmediatamente supo de quien se trataba, con toda la fragilidad de la que era capaz, cargo al animalito, lo pego en su pecho y lo llevo corriendo a su casa; sus pequeñas manos sentían las pulsaciones del pato por lo que en cierto sentido se sentía aliviada.

Había un pequeño cerdito negro sentado en la calle, triste y sin esperanzas de ver a su amada pronto, el ni sabía en donde se encontraba cuando de pronto pasó en frente de él una mujer corriendo e hizo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa, era _ella_ ; no tuvo tiempo de sentirse dichoso por su imagen ya que se percató de lo que llevaba está en sus brazos y sin perder más tiempo corrió detrás de ella, cuidando en no perderla de vista para no extraviarse. De nuevo.

Akane ingreso con rapidez a su casa, subió las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, coloco al pequeño pato en su cama encima de una pequeña cobija, lo arropo para que no perdiera calor y salió del cuarto. P-chan se puso al lado del pato aun inconsciente lo tocó levemente con su nariz esperanzado de obtener algún tipo de respuesta, pero obviamente no obtuvo ninguna.

― P-chan, no lo vayas a lastimar― La voz de la chica lo hizo voltear, la visión de una Akane sinceramente preocupada por el pato lo hizo enternecer. La chica lo alejo del pato, supuso que pensaba que le haría algún tipo de daño, y con cuidado inspecciono el cuerpo del animal, buscando las heridas para después limpiarlas y poder hacer la curación. El pequeño cerdo pudo apreciar el cuidado que ponía la chica con cada movimiento que hacía para moverlo. Al terminar, la chica se sentó en la silla que tenía al lado del escritorio, puso al cerdito en sus piernas y observo al pato.

El sonido de pequeños golpes la distrajo, al instante entro Kasumi siendo seguida por Hiroshi.

― Akane, tienes visita― Kasumi paso la vista de su pequeña hermana al animalito que estaba en su cama. ― ¡Dios! ¿Qué le paso al pobre patito? ― Kasumi se arrodilló al lado de la cama de su hermana y lo acaricio.

― No lo sé, lo encontré en la calle todo herido y lo traje. ―

― ¿Quieres que llame al doctor Tofu? Es mejor que un doctor lo revise― Kasumi lo observó y aunque sabía de quien se trataba, no sabía si llamarlo por su nombre o tratarlo como si fuera un animalito más.

― Si Kasumi, por favor. ― Kasumi se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Akane por su parte, bajo la mirada curiosa de Hiroshi, tomo al pato en sus brazos con cuidado y salió de la habitación, tanto el cerdo como Hiroshi la siguieron, ella entro a la habitación que antes pertenecía a Ranma y a su padre y le pidió a Hiroshi que acomodara el futon que se encontraba en el armario, aunque esto le pareció extraño, le hizo caso. Akane puso a Mousse en el piso y salió de la habitación, al cabo de unos minutos regreso con una tetera de agua caliente la cual vertió sobre el animal. Hiroshi observo sorprendido como el pato pasaba a ser un hombre de complexión musculosa y un largo cabello negro.

Hiroshi ayudo a Akane a meter al hombre inconsciente en el futon. No entendía como se había convertido, pero al juzgar por las facciones preocupadas de Akane supo que por el momento era mejor no preguntar nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

―" ¿ _Dónde estarás Mousse?"_ ― Una pequeña anciana encima de un largo bastón, daba pequeños brincos a través de las calles, volteaba a los alrededores tratando de encontrar al muchacho, sin éxito.

― Abuelita, ¿A quién buscas? ― La voz tierna de su nieta capto su atención.

― A nadie. Vámonos Shampoo.― La anciana dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de vuelta al restaurante seguida de su nieta.

Cologne estaba preocupada por Mousse. Esa mañana había entrado al Nekohanten con un semblante muy diferente al Mousse de siempre.

" _El día era prometedor para el Nekohanten, habían tenido varios clientes en el transcurso de la mañana pero ahora el trabajo se había calmado y cada una se hacía cargo de la limpieza de su área._

 _Un aura de combate hizo que las dos mujeres chinas voltearan a la puerta principal, sus músculos se tensaron listas para la batalla pero al ver de quien se trataba se relajaron de inmediato._

― _¡Shampoo!― Mousse termino de entrar al restaurante y se encamino hacia donde estaba la chica la cual lo veía con extrañeza. ―Te reto a un combate bajo las leyes amazonas, si yo gano me concederás tu mano y nos casaremos. ―_

― _No seas tonto Mousse. No puedes ganarle a Shampoo― Cologne ya había visto la misma escena en repetidas ocasiones pero esta era diferente… Mousse se veía diferente._

― _¿Y si pierdes, pato tonto? ― Shampoo cruzo los brazos y veía con desdén al chico de los anteojos._

― _Regresare a Nyuchiehzu. Y lo más importante, dejare de interponerme entre Saotome y tú. ― La seriedad del chico hizo que Cologne se sintiera ansiosa por lo que volteo a ver a su nieta la cual sonreía de medio lado._

― _Será mejor que lo cumplas Mousse. Shampoo estar cansada de tu insistencia― dijo la chica mientras se quitaba el delantal y con un leve gesto le indicó al hombre que la siguiera._

― _Te doy mi palabra. ―_

…

…

 _El resultado había sido claro, aunque se notaba que el joven había entrenado, no fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarla._

 _Por un momento la mujer amazona pensó que perdería ante él; su fuerza y rapidez habían aumentado considerablemente y le había costado en esta ocasión mantener el ritmo del combate y ganarle como en las otras ocasiones. Estaba sorprendida de su rápido progreso._

 _Al terminar el combate, la chica lleno un balde con agua y se lo vació al chico convirtiéndolo en pato, lo tomo entre sus brazos y de un fuerte golpe lo mando a volar._

― _¡Y no vuelvas Mousse!―_

 _Al perder de vista al pato, Shampoo se dejó caer al suelo y suspiro. Sintió su cuerpo adolorido y sumamente pesado. Su mente le decía que se había quitado una carga de encima y sabía que debía sentirse inmensamente feliz, pero una pequeña parte de ella se lo impedía, la hacía sentirse incomoda. ―"El regresará" ― Se dijo mentalmente, pero la seriedad reflejada en sus ojos a través de las gafas, para nada propia de él, la hizo preguntarse si en realidad volvería a ella esto último la hizo sentir perturbada._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Akane miraba al aun inconsciente Mousse mientras acariciaba al pequeño cerdito en su regazo. El doctor Tofu se había ido hace unos minutos; después de revisar al chico, le dijo que Mousse no estaba en peligro sin embargo presentaba heridas considerables que ameritaban descanso, haciéndola sentir un poco más tranquila.

Hiroshi estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación, observaba la escena desde lejos tratando de descifrar el misterio del pato-hombre, o ¿hombre-pato?.

Akane aparto al cerdo de su regazo colocándolo a un lado de ella, vació la tetera con la poca agua caliente que quedaba en un pequeño recipiente, el cual tenía hiervas aromáticas con supuestas propiedades curativas según el doctor Tofu, se levantó y observando a Hiroshi le dijo:

― Voy a calentar un poco más de agua, para hacerte un té. Hace frio. ―

Hiroshi agradeció el gesto de su prometida y le sonrió, espero hasta que los pasos de su prometida se alejaran, se levantó y se acercó al chico pato. Vio al cerdito distraído y una idea cruzó por su mente, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, cogió al cerdito por la pañoleta y al segundo siguiente le hecho el agua que había vaciado su prometida hace unos segundos atrás.

― ¿Qué crees que haces imbécil? ― Ryoga tomo por la camisa de Hiroshi y lo observó con odio, dispuesto a golpearlo.

― ¡Vaya! ¡Qué interesantes son los animales por acá! ¿El agua de esta ciudad es mágica, o qué? ―

La genuina curiosidad de Hiroshi hizo que Ryoga aflojara el agarre por la sorpresa.

― ¿Qué dices? ― Ryoga inspecciono completamente al chico que tenía enfrente, era un poco más alto que él y se veía que era fuerte, ―" ¿Por qué acepto Akane ser prometida de él?"―

― Oye, no creo que al chico pato le haga bien que estés encima de su cabeza, además creo que Akane se enojaría si te viera. Pero ¿no tienes frio?―

Ryoga abrió los ojos estupefacto y se dio cuenta de dos cosas: uno, estaba totalmente desnudo y dos: como el chico raro le había dicho, estaba de pie en la cabeza de Mousse. Se apartó rápido proliferando un "lo siento mousse" y buscó rápidamente alrededor algo de ropa para ponerse, afortunadamente la encontró y se vistió con rapidez. Al terminar, observó a Hiroshi el cuál lo miraba entretenido.

― No le digas a Akane, por favor. ―

― ¿Decirme que? ― La voz de su amada hizo que se sobresaltara y volteara a la puerta, cargaba con una bandeja y sobre ella había tazas de té humeante. ― Por cierto, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Ryoga? ― El aludido sintió sus pulsaciones incrementarse, se sentía perdido.

― Entro por la ventana― Dijo Hiroshi señalando la ventana ―Tu mascota salió corriendo cuando el entro, tienes una mascota algo rara Akane. ―

Akane esbozo una leve sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. ―P-chan, siempre es así, se desaparece― Sin decir más se hinco a un lado de Mousse y le repartió las tazas a los presentes. ―Ryoga, ¿tú sabes lo que le paso a Mousse? ―

Ryoga negó con la cabeza ―No Akane, lo siento. Iba caminando por la calle cuando me topé con una señora que menciono algo de un pato mal herido que traía una joven en sus brazos―

En realidad Akane no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho Ryoga, se había perdido por completo cuando le escucho decir "No". Aunque no se llevará bien con Mousse, sentía lastima por él, suponía quien le había causado esas heridas y el razón de las mismas. Ella conocía bien las leyes amazonas y el amor "encaprichado" del chico por Shampoo, pero al contrario de otras veces; Mousse había sido abandonado a su suerte y en ese estado.

― Akane, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de comer? ― Hiroshi la saco de sus pensamientos.

― No tengo mucha hambre, gracias―

― Tonterías, tienes que comer. Si vas a cuidar al chico pato necesitas estar fuerte― Hiroshi sonrió a su prometida y sin esperar respuesta agrego: ―Iré al restaurante de Ukyo, ahorita vuelvo. ―

Ryoga estaba dispuesto a quedarse al lado de su amada, pero la mirada penetrante de Hiroshi hizo que "cambiara" de opinión y lo siguió.

…

…

Los dos chicos caminaban lentamente, Hiroshi tenía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con posición despreocupado pero en cambio Hibiki iba con la mirada baja y con un semblante avergonzado.

―Bueno, ¿ya me vas a decir como pasaste de ser un cerdo a ser un humano? ―

― ¿Por qué me ayudaste? ―

― Me dijiste que no le dijera a Akane ¿no? Además, no creo que le haga mucha gracia saber que el cerdito del cual me platica muy entusiasmada, es en realidad un hombre ― Ante esto, Ryoga sintió un escalofrió al imaginarse la cara de decepción que pondría Akane si se enteraba que él era P-chan.

― Es una maldición, caí en las aguas termales de Jusenkyo. Si caes a un pozo encantado te conviertes en lo que se ahogó ahí hace miles de años, cuando te toca el agua fría. ―

― ¿Y cómo alguien caería ahí? ―

― Caí por culpa de Saotome, el me empujo―

― ¡Ah! Ya veo, ¿Y por qué alguien iría ahí?―

― Oye, Haces muchas preguntas. Es un lugar donde los artistas marciales pueden ir a entrenar, supongo que la leyenda del peligro de Jusenkyo nos atrae― Ryoga se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

― Me parece un poco idiota ir ahí, pero bueno, cada quien y su ambición por estar maldito. ―

Ryoga lo miro y no supo si sentirse molesto o reírse por su comentario. Por un lado se sentía ofendido por decirle idiota indirectamente y por otra parte tenía razón, haber ido ahí solo para buscar a Ranma fue bastante impulsivo y muy idiota de su parte ya que conocía parte de la leyenda de Jusekyo pero nunca previo que podría acabar maldito.

Sin decir más, siguieron caminando hasta el restaurante de Ukyo, al cual entraron saludando como era costumbre y fueron recibidos por el delicioso aroma de los okonomiyakis y el saludo cordial de Ukyo.

Ranma sintió su estómago revolver cuando vio a una de las dos personas que acababan de entrar al restaurante de su amiga.

― ¡Bienvenidos! Ryoga y Hiroshi, ¿Qué van a llevar? ―

Los dos chicos respondieron con una leve sonrisa el saludo de Ukyo; Hiroshi observó con interés el menú que se encontraba detrás de su compañera de clases y por su parte Ryoga apreció la cara aparentemente molesta de Ranma.

― Ryoga tú conoces más a Akane que yo, ¿Sabes qué tipo de okonomiyaki le gusta? ― Hiroshi seguía viendo el menú por lo que no aprecio el semblante molesto de su rival. Ryoga disfruto el momento y sonrío.

― ¿Akane? A ella le gusta el especial de la casa Hiroshi, ¿te preparo uno? ― dijo Ukyo, tampoco había pasado desapercibido el enojo de su prometido.

― Bueno que sea uno y otro al estilo Hiroshima. Chico cerdo ¿De qué vas a querer el tuyo? ― Hiroshi lo dijo tan despreocupado que los que estaban a su alrededor lo miraron sumamente sorprendidos.

― ¿Chico cerdo? ¿Acaso sabe tu secreto Ryoga? ― dijo Ranma en un tono alarmado.

― Si, lo sabe. ― Ryoga aunque sabía que se debía sentir abochornado porque su secreto había salido a la luz pero en realidad se sentía satisfecho al ver el enojo que le causo su respuesta al chico de la trenza. ― Y yo quisiera uno estilo Kansai, por favor. Y me llamo Ryoga, chico raro.― Viendo a Hiroshi con molestia, él aludido ante la mirada que le dirigía Ryoga se encogió de hombros y lo ignoro.

― Por supuesto, en unos minutos se los preparó― Y sin decir más, Ukyo comenzó con su labor, sin dejar de estar atenta a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

― Veo que ya son muy amigos, Ryoga. ― La amargura en la voz de Ranma fue notable para todos.

Ryoga se encogió de hombros y sonrió de manera altanera a su rival.

― Si, me cae bien, ahora entiendo por qué Akane pasa tanto tiempo con él.―

Hiroshi observaba con aburrimiento como Ukyo preparaba los okonomiyakis, soltando un bostezo. Al contrario de la cocinera, él no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba pasando con los dos hombres y tampoco le importaba, tenía su mente totalmente dispersa por lo que no se dio cuenta de la tensión que se estaba sintiendo en la habitación y mucho menos que era debido a él. Ranma por su parte se sintió enfadado por la actitud de Ryoga y apretó los puños.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ukyo entrego él alimento empaquetado a los dos chicos. Hiroshi después de proferir un "gracias" pagó la cantidad adecuada y tomando la bolsa con la comida estaba dispuesto salir del local seguido por el chico de la pañoleta cuando se detuvo en seco.

― ¿También tendremos que llevarle comida al chico pato? ―

Ranma se puso de pie inmediatamente. No entendía nada.

― ¿Chico pato? ¡¿Qué está pasando Ryoga?! ―

Ryoga no entendía por qué Ranma estaba tan alterado. ―Akane encontró a Mousse muy mal herido y ahora lo está cuidando en su casa. ―

Ranma se sintió consternado por la noticia, aunque no le sorprendía que su prometida cuidara a alguien herido ya que la conocía y sabía que no importaba cuantas veces hayan tratado de lastimarla, ella siempre estaría dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier persona que la necesitara; lo que le sorprendía era que Hiroshi supiera no solo el secreto de Ryoga sino tambien el de Mousse ¿También sabría el de él? Eso sería una deshonra para él. Dejando ese pensamiento de lado, se dio cuenta de su egoísmo y retomo lo que le dijo Ryoga de Mousse.

― ¿Qué le paso a Mousse? ―

― No lo sabemos, Akane lo encontró tirado en la calle muy mal herido. ―

Hiroshi se estaba impacientando con la conversación, tenía hambre y quería irse pronto a la casa de su prometida, por lo que olvidando de nuevo al chico herido, salió del establecimiento, siendo seguido por Ryoga y Ranma.

― Yo voy con ustedes― Dijo Ranma, despidiéndose rápidamente de Ukyo salió del establecimiento.

Ukyo de pronto se quedó completamente sola y sorprendida. Se sintió molesta por Akane. Todos iban a donde estaba ella ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella que hacía que todos quisieran estar con ella?, aunque su parte racional le decía que no iban a estar con ella, si no a ver a Mousse que estaba herido, no podía de dejar de sentir celos por la chica Tendo. Su mundo oscureció y deseo que ella desapareciera.

-.-.-.-.-.

La palabra "incomodo" no encajaba para describir la situación en la cual se encontraban los tres artistas marciales. Caminaban en completo silencio sin voltearse a ver, Ryoga quien iba estratégicamente en medio de los dos prometidos de su amada sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, aunque la situación estaba en "calma", sentía que si alguno de los dos respiraba de una manera que molestará al otro comenzarían una discusión.

El silenció se vio interrumpido en cuanto los tres llegaron a la casa de los Tendo, la sonrisa cordial de Kasumi los recibió e invitándolos a pasar los condujo a la habitación donde estaba la pequeña de las Tendo. Akane al verlos se sintió incomoda e ignorando el hecho de que dos de los tres hombres eran sus prometidos, decidió actuar lo más normal que pudo. Ranma se puso al corriente del estado de Mousse; mientras se encontraba sentado al lado del enfermo, miro por el rabillo del ojo como Hiroshi le "servía" a Akane el okonomiyaki que habían comprado y le preparaba una taza de té.

― Ten Akane ― dijo Hiroshi mientras le ofrecía la taza de té.

― Gracias Hiroshi-kun― Akane se mordió la lengua en cuanto pronunció el "kun", por un momento se había olvidado de la presencia de Ranma. El cual a escuchar el sufijo que había utilizado para con Hiroshi se sintió desplazado a él nunca le había dicho así. Y si, sintió celos.

― No hay de que Akane― Hiroshi le sonrió, él había notado la tensión de Akane y de Ranma después del sufijo.

Ryoga por su parte apreciaba toda la escena y los semblantes de cada uno a lo lejos mientras degustaba su comida.

El tiempo pasó sin ningún incidente, Akane "discretamente" ya no había utilizado el sufijo para hablar con Hiroshi para evitar cualquier discusión entre los dos hombres. La noche llegó y la tranquilidad inundaba la habitación. Hiroshi se encontraba alejado de todos con la espalda recargada en una pared con un libro en sus manos. Ranma se encontraba sentado enfrente de Akane y a un lado de Mousse, desde que había llegado ahí no se había movido. Ryoga por su parte se había despedido de todos y se había retirado a la habitación que le había ofrecido cordialmente el señor Tendo, el cual había llevado al chico hasta el cuarto para evitar que se perdiera en el trayecto.

― Ranma, Hiroshi. Será mejor que se vayan a casa― Akane removió su cabello incomoda esperando que los dos acataran lo que había dicho sin ningún tipo de altercado. Hiroshi se puso de pie y se acercó a Akane, ella le daba la espalda, puso sus manos en los hombros de ella y dijo:

― Si, yo me retiro. Tú también tienes que descansar Akane. ¿Está bien? ― el tono preocupado de Hiroshi hizo que ella levantara su rostro y lo observara. Le sonrió y simplemente asintió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Para lo que otros pudo haber sido una escena tierna, para su único espectador fue como un golpe en el estómago.

― Yo también me voy, mañana vendré a ver a Mousse. ― Habría querido sonar tranquilo, pero se escuchó bastante agresivo. Ella solo lo observó con sorpresa y bajando la mirada asintió. Se maldijo.

Hiroshi apretó los hombros de ella tratando de reconfortarla pero supuso que tocarla más tiempo le acarrearía problemas, así que la soltó y camino hacia la puerta siendo seguido por Ranma.

Akane los vio irse y suspiro aliviada, miró al cielo y rogo a lo que sea que la oyera que no pasará nada malo entre los dos.

Los chicos en cambio bajaban en silencio por las escaleras, ya toda la casa estaba en silencio, así que salieron de la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Hiroshi salió a la calle dispuesto a irse a su casa pero una mano apretando fuertemente su brazo lo detuvo.

― Será mejor que te alejes de ella. ― La voz amenazadora de Ranma hizo eco en la noche.

― Suéltame ― Si había algo que Hiroshi odiaba era que lo amenazaran por lo que no tuvo reparos en contestarle con el mismo tono amenazante con el que le había hablado Saotome.

― Aléjate de ella o acabaré contigo. ― Repitió Ranma apretando el agarre esperando ser lo suficientemente intimidante para descolocar al chico.

Hiroshi en un rápido movimiento tomo la mano de Ranma y ejerciendo presión sobre ella, logró que este lo soltase. Ranma viéndose sorprendido por la rapidez y fuerza del muchacho dio un paso hacia atrás tensando su cuerpo listo para lo que pudiera pasar. Los dos se veían de frente y a simple vista se podía apreciar el semblante tenso que compartían.

― Escúchame Saotome. He sido bastante paciente contigo por ella, pero vuélveme a amenazar y mi paciencia llegara a su fin. ― La amenaza en su voz era lo suficiente como para asustar a cualquiera.

― ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? ― Ranma sonrió altaneramente.

― Eso no me interesa, pero escúchame bien, soy prometido de Akane y voy a defender mi compromiso con ella ¿Entiendes? ―

Ranma chasqueo la lengua molesto ―Yo soy su prometido y ella se va a casar conmigo. Tu ni nadie la va a alejar de mi ¿Entiendes?―

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tan seguro estás de eso? Tu sólo estas alejando a Akane de ti y el día en que definitivamente la pierdas yo estaré ahí. ―

― Eso no va a pasar. ―

― ¿Eso crees? Yo no estaría tan confiado Saotome― El chico dio media vuelta y dándole la espalda al chico continuo ―Tu soberbia será tu perdición. ― Y sin decir más, Hiroshi de un salto desapareció dejando a un Ranma enojado y preocupado a la vez.

La _Luna_ observó atenta la escena y por esta vez sintió pena por el chico de la trenza.

― _La perderás y será toda tu culpa_ ―

…

…

…

* * *

Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

No me maten, me desaparecí más de lo que esperaba, pero la escuela está acabando con mi tiempo. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo y de compensación por la espera, trate de hacerlo un poco más largo.

Muchas gracias a:, Haruri Saotome, Andy-Saotome-Tendo y hammunaptrasaqqara (siempre lindasdejándome sus comentarios, gracias especiales) , Barby y Luna Akane! Todos sus comentarios son muy importantes valiosos para mi… Muchas gracias

Y a todos los que lo leyeron pero no se animaron a escribir un review, muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ojala que se animen y me escriban un pequeño comentario.

Gracias.

¡Hasta pronto!


	7. Ayuda

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

" **AYUDA"**

…

…

La luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar el cuarto. La mañana estaba fresca y el leve viento invernal se podía sentir jugando entre las pequeñas rendijas de la casa.

Se sintió incomodo cuando sintió la luz del sol tocar su rostro, poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, intento moverse pero sintió una corriente dolorosa recorrer todo su cuerpo, soltó un leve quejido.

―" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ ― Los recuerdos llegaron a él súbitamente. Sintió como su mente se inundaba de varios sentimientos a la vez: ira, tristeza, soledad, impotencia. ―" _Maldita sea"_ ― Intento de nuevo mover el cuerpo pero solo recibió otra descarga dolorosa.

―No intentes moverte Mousse. Estas algo herido― La voz de aquella mujer lo sorprendió, intento por lo menos mover el cuello para buscarla pero fue infructuoso. Se sentía la persona más inútil del mundo. ―Tranquilo, todo estará bien― Akane sintió como el aire se escapaba de su pecho al momento en que observó como una pequeña lágrima escapaba del ojo de Mousse.

Mousse no se percató de esta ni de las otras lágrimas que empezaron a caer, el dolor y los recuerdos del día de ayer lo tenían completamente absorto.

Akane por un momento se vio reflejada en la imagen de Mousse; viéndose como un par de personas heridas, menospreciados e insultados por las personas que más amaban. ―" _¿Cuándo nos rendiremos, Mousse?_ " ― Y tratando de no llamar la atención del chico, Akane recogió las piernas pegándolas al pecho y con una mano se tapó la boca y dejó que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Porqué no solo lloraba por ella, lloraba por él. Lloraba por cada herida que la chica china le había hecho al chico que más la idolatraba en el mundo y a la vez lloraba por qué reconocía que así como ella; a pesar del daño que le haya ocasionado Shampoo, él la seguiría amando con la misma intensidad o incluso más con la que ya la amaba. ―" _Somos un par de idiotas, ¿no, Mousse_?" ―

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"― _Yo no estaría tan confiado Saotome. Tu soberbia será tu perdición_ ―"

Ranma golpeo con más fuerza el tronco con el que estaba entrenando. Esas palabras habían estado en su mente desde ayer por la noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño a causa de ellas y por lo tanto estaba de muy mal humor dispuesto a pelear con el primero que se cruzara en su camino y deseando que ese alguien, fuese Hiroshi.

Nodoka veía desde el comedor al jardín y a su hijo golpeando con bastante fuerza a un pobre tronco erguido. Ella sabía qué hace un par de noches su hijo había ido a ver a Akane a pesar de su advertencia y al parecer las cosas habían salido bien pero también intuía que ayer la había vuelto a ver pero en esta ocasión las cosas se habían complicado, de nuevo, obviamente ignoraba los detalles, pero ver los cambios de humor de su hijo eran suficientes para darse una idea de lo que pasaba por la mente de su primogénito y suspiró.

― ¡Ranma, ven a desayunar!― gritó Nodoka, la nula respuesta de su hijo le dio a entender que el chico no la estaba escuchando, así que suspiro de nuevo y lo siguió contemplando, esperando a que el muchacho hubiera descargado aquello que le estaba rondando la mente. De un rápido movimiento saco su Katana de su funda y apuntó con ella el cuello de su amado esposo. ―Esa comida es de Ranma, querido. No te la comas, por favor―

Genma obedientemente dejo la comida que estaba a punto de "devorar" en la mesa y temiendo de nuevo por su vida, decidió manejar un bajo perfil y comer silenciosamente tratando de no llamar la atención de su bella y delicada esposa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiroshi caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Nermia, sentía el viento helado recorrer su rostro y veía como vapor salía de su boca cuando exhalaba. Todos los días que pasaba por esas calles sentía una especie de ansiedad por querer llegar pronto a su destino, misma que desaparecía cuando la sonrisa de la bella Kasumi le daba la bienvenida a la casa de los Tendo. El dulce aroma de té recién hecho inundaba sus fosas nasales e inconscientemente su cuerpo se relajaba de tal manera que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo; Era una sensación placentera y haría lo necesario por tener eso en su vida futura.

"― _Aléjate de ella o acabaré contigo. ―"_ La voz de Ranma se hizo eco en su mente, frunciendo las cejas, tensiono su cuerpo. No era idiota, estaba plenamente consciente que Akane aún lo veía solamente como un buen amigo y que ella estaba enamorada de Saotome, lo sabía, pero tampoco reprochaba el amor incondicional de ella para el chico de ojos azules; En estos días, en medio de sus pláticas, Akane le había dado vestigios de cómo era Ranma en realidad; la manera en que el par se amaba era envidiable, el modo en que ambos se sacrificaban por el bienestar del otro era amor puro, nada más ni nada menos, pero había un par de grandes obstáculo para que ese amor se concretara y eran: Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo. El orgullo y prepotencia de Saotome y los celos encarecidos ligados al igualmente alto orgullo de _su_ prometida, era lo que les impedían tener una relación normal. Al parecer, todo el mundo lo sabía, menos ellos.

―" _No me rendiré tan fácil"_ ― pensó Hiroshi lleno de determinación. Nunca se había sentido tan motivado por lograr algo como ahora… No es que fuera una competencia, pero para él, Akane era una mujer por la cual valía la pena luchar y lo haría hasta el final. A los lejos apreció la puerta de la casa de los Tendo, aceleró un poco más el paso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kasumi lo había recibido con la misma sonrisa cálida de siempre y lo invitaba a pasar. Él la siguió a través del corredor y saludo a los miembros de la familia Tendo reunidos en el comedor, a excepción de su prometida qué supuso estaría con el chico pato, cuidándolo. El sonido de golpes y leves gritos de "lucha" le llamó la atención, volteó hacia el jardín y vio al chico cerdo, ―" ¿Se llamaba Ryoga?"―trato de recordar Hiroshi, entrenando. Con una leve reverencia pidió permiso para acceder al jardín el cual le fue concedido y dejando lo que traía en las manos: unos cuantos postres y pasteles que había comprado para la familia, salió al jardín.

Ryoga estaba tan concentrado en su entrenamiento que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Hiroshi el cual observaba sus movimientos con detenimiento. Al cabo de unos minutos en silencio, Hiroshi tomo una roca y la lanzó hacia el chico, Ryoga al instante sintió como algo irrumpía su entorno y apartó de un golpe la roca que iba volando hacia él.

― ¡Vaya! Estabas tan concentrado que pensé que si te daría en la cabeza― La desilusión en el tono de voz de Hiroshi hizo que Ryoga frunciera el ceño.

― ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué estas lanzando rocas a la gente?! ― grito Ryoga molesto mientras levantaba un puño amenazando al chico.

― No, solo te lance una roca a ti. ― Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto, cosa que hizo molestar más a Ryoga ―Eres bueno: tus movimientos son rápidos y llenos de fuerza, supongo que haz de ser un digno oponente―

El enojo que sentía Ryoga hacia el recién llegado, desapareció súbitamente siendo reemplazado por orgullo y felicidad.

―Claro que lo soy. Soy una de las personas más fuertes de Japón ― exclamó Ryoga mientras inflaba el pecho en claro gesto de parecer más varonil y orgulloso.

Hiroshi lo observó y por un momento pensó en hacer un comentario de burla hacia el chico pero decidió dejarlo para después.

― ¿Me permites entrenar contigo? Llevó mucho tiempo entrenando solo y es aburrido. ―

Ryoga se sorprendió ante la petición del chico. Nunca nadie le había pedido permiso para entrenar con él. Había entrenado con Ranma antes pero este último siempre lo había menospreciado y nunca lo trató como su igual. Se sintió alagado. Sin apartar la vista sorprendida del chico, asintió con la cabeza. Hiroshi sonrío enormemente y quitándose el abrigo que tenía, trotó levemente para entrar en calor y se puso en frente de Ryoga en posición de pelea. Se observaron unos segundos y sin mediar palabra corrieron hacia el otro comenzando el entrenamiento.

…

Desde el segundo piso de la casa Tendo, Akane observaba a través de la ventana al par de chicos entrenar. Había escuchado la voz de Hiroshi al anunciar su llegada y pensó que en un par de minutos estaría a su lado como lo había hecho cada vez que iba a su casa pero al ver que el tiempo pasaba y no había indicios de él, decidió asomarse por la ventana a ver si lo veía y ahí estaba. Luchando con Ryoga.

Akane se sorprendió al ver los movimientos de Hiroshi ya que eran: naturales, limpios, llenos de fuerza y certeza. Desde esa distancia para ella era obvio la dificultad que tenía Ryoga para seguirle el paso pero esté no se veía desanimado o molesto, todo lo contrario, parecía que lo había tomado como un reto a alcanzar y se notaba muy entusiasmado por estar midiendo fuerzas con Hiroshi.

― ¿Qué pasa allá afuera, Tendo? ― La débil voz de Mousse, la hizo voltear hacia el chico.

― Son Hiroshi y Ryoga, están entrenando. ― Akane se apartó de la ventana y se hincó al lado del joven. Tomó el pañuelo que estaba en la frente de Mousse, lo remojó en un pequeño recipiente y lo exprimió poniéndoselo de nuevo en su rostro. ―Tienes algo de fiebre, Mousse. ¿Quieres que le pida a Hiroshi que te lleve a darte un baño? ―

―No, estoy bien. ¿Por qué haces esto, Akane? No somos amigos ni nada que se le parezca, incluso _la_ ayude a hacerte daño. ― La manera en que Mousse evadió el nombre de Shampoo fue una punzada en el corazón de Akane.

― Lo que haya pasado antes entre nosotros no importa Mousse. Ahorita lo único que me importa es que te recuperes. ―

― No tienes que hacer esto. ― dijo Mousse mientras la examinaba con la mirada.

― Tienes razón, no tengo que hacerlo pero quiero hacerlo― La sonrisa amable y dulce de Akane hizo que el joven apartara la mirada de ella.

― Desperdicias tu tiempo ayudando a un inútil como yo― La imagen de él convertido en pato y Shampoo viéndolo con desprecio desde lo alto mientras le decía lo inútil que era, apareció en su mente haciéndolo sentir como un fracasado.

― No eres un inútil y no desperdicio mi tiempo cuidándote, lo hago con gusto. ― Akane lo dijo de una manera dulce y maternal haciendo que Mousse no pudiera decir nada al respecto. ―No se te baja la fiebre Mousse. ― El delicado toque de Akane en su rostro hizo estremecer el cuerpo del muchacho, nadie lo había tratado con tanto "amor y dulzura" como lo estaba haciendo ella. Se sintió conmovido.

―Creo que iré por Hiroshi y Ryoga para que ayuden a levantarte y vayas a tomar un baño con agua tibia para ver si así se te baja la fiebre. ― La mirada severa que Akane le dirigió cuando abrió los labios dispuesto a negarse y discutir hizo que inmediatamente cerrara de nuevo la boca.

Akane se puso de pie y exclamó un leve ―En seguida vuelvo Mousse―.

―No, espera. ― Mousse reunió la poca energía que le quedaba y aguantando un quejido de dolor se incorporó lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de su cuidadora, la cual quiso detenerlo pero sabía que su orgullo impediría que alguien lo ayudara.

Lentamente y con el cuerpo reclamándole cada movimiento por más leve que fuese, Mousse se puso de pie… sintió como las piernas temblaban al soportar su peso; no sin esfuerzo dio el primer paso seguido del siguiente.

Con más esfuerzo del que le hubiera gustado admitir, Mousse llego al baño de los Tendo, seguido muy de cerca por Akane.

Sin mediar palabra, Mousse entró al baño y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, suspiro, apoyo su espalda contra la puerta y se limpió las lágrimas que estaban cayendo rebeldes por sus mejillas. No solo el dolor estaba representado en esas lágrimas, también estaba la tristeza de un corazón roto y el desánimo por no ser merecedor de su amada Shampoo. Se incorporó y siguió su camino hasta la bañera donde ya lo esperaba el agua caliente, se desvistió y lentamente ingresó al agua.

.-.-.-.-

Akane veía la puerta del baño con preocupación, había notado como temblaba todo el cuerpo del muchacho con cada paso que daba, incluso en ocasiones llego a pensar que él caería pero no sucedió.

― Akane si sigues viendo la puerta así, cualquiera pensaría que quieres dar un vistazo. ― La masculina voz de Hiroshi la distrajo y la hizo sonrojar de inmediato.

― No digas tonterías, estoy preocupada por Mousse― Intento excusarse, pero el bochorno que le había provocado el chico le hizo imposible levantar la mirada del piso. La risa dulce del chico hizo que el corazón de ella latiera un poco más rápido.

― Es broma Akane, si no te molesta le he pedido permiso a tu padre de usar el baño. Estoy todo sudado por el entrenamiento con Ryoga. Cuidare al pato por ti. ― Hiroshi sonrió y se acercó a ella, acarició su cabeza en un gesto cariñoso y sin decir más, entro al baño. Segundos después escucho la voz de Ryoga pidiéndole permiso para entrar y al igual que los otros dos chicos desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Akane se comenzó a sentir un poco más tranquila solo le tocaba esperar a que los hombres terminaran de bañarse por lo que decidió prepararles algo de comer.

-.-.-.-.

El resto de la familia Tendo se había dispersado por lo que no había nadie en el comedor cuando los tres hombres aparecieron, los cuales fueron recibidos por un exquisito aroma.

― Huele delicioso. ¿Qué será? ― Dijo Ryoga, el cual mantenía a Mousse de pie agarrado por los hombros.

― Ryoga, déjame sentarme― A pesar del cuidado de Akane aún se sentía débil y después de tener la "charla" con los chicos, había aceptado la ayuda que ambos le ofrecían. Por primera vez, desde hace mucho sentía que podía confiar en alguien y que esos "alguien" no lo menospreciarían como la mujer que lo había dejado en ese estado.

Hiroshi se acercó a la puerta que daba a la cocina para ver qué era lo que desprendía ese exquisito aroma pero se detuvo al verse sorprendido por su prometida, la cual salía de la habitación con un recipiente en sus manos.

― ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo Akane? ―

― No, gracias Hiroshi. Siéntate― La sonrisa de Akane maravillo a dos de los presentes pero el hombre restante se sintió desconfiado.

―" _¿A caso Akane no era pésima cocinando?_ " ― Se preguntó el chico chino mientras observaba como Akane colocaba la mesa el recipiente que tenía en las manos y momentos después entraba y salía de la cocina poniendo los cubiertos en frente de ellos.

― Tranquilo Mousse. ― Lo dicho por Ryoga hizo pensar a Mousse que su expresión había sido muy obvia ante la preocupación por la fama que tenía la comida que la mujer preparaba, aunque no podía evitar pensar que aquello olía delicioso.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Akane sirvió la sopa miso que les había preparado y colocó el plato en frente de ellos; Agradeciendo los alimentos, los tres hombres dieron el primer sorbo a la sopa y para la agradable sorpresa de los tres: sabia exquisito.

― Pensé que querías hacer que el pato tonto se curara, no que querías matarlo Akane―

La voz de Ranma interrumpió la tranquilidad que se sentía en la atmosfera siendo remplazada al momento con una atmosfera de tensión. Akane agacho la mirada y apretó los puños con fuerza haciendo amago de su autocontrol; Aún recordaba sus promesas y aún tenía la firme intención de cumplirlas.

― ¿¡De que hablas idiota?! ¡La comida de Akane está deliciosa! ― Ryoga tomo por la camisa al recién llegado el cual no le prestó atención. Todo su interés lo tenía el chico que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa, en frente de él, el cual no se inmuto por el comentario de él sino que seguía comiendo tranquilamente.

Hiroshi puso el tazón en la mesa enfrente de él, suspiró y con una servilleta limpio cualquier rastro de comida de sus labios.

― Estuvo deliciosa tu comida Akane. ― dijo Hiroshi ignorando la mirada furiosa del chico de la trenza. La aludida solo asintió levemente sin levantar la mirada del piso, agachándose un poco más.

― ¿Deliciosa? Espera unos minutos a que te empiece a doler el estómago, a ver si sigues pensando que es deliciosa. ― Ranma era perfectamente consciente de que estaba echando a perder lo poco que había logrado con Akane en estos días ― _"Maldita sea Akane, ¿Por qué tienes que prepararle comida a este imbécil? Yo debería ser el único que tenga la oportunidad de probar tu comida y ahora resulta que estos tres idiotas tienen preferencia sobre mí. Eres una tonta, Akane"_ ―

Akane sin decir nada se puso de pie, murmuro un leve ―Discúlpenme― y se fue sin levantar la mirada del piso y sin detenerse cuando pasó al lado de Ranma. No hubo golpes, no hubo gritos ni reclamos.

― ¡Akane! ¡Espera! ― Gritó Ryoga, soltó a Ranma e hizo un ademán de ir tras ella, pero fue detenido por Hiroshi.

― Espera Ryoga. Yo iré con ella. ― Dijo Hiroshi en un tono tranquilo mientras se ponía de pie. Inicio su camino pero al pasar al lado del chico de la trenza, este lo tiro del brazo con fuerza como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

― Te dije que te alejaras de ella― pronuncio con furia Ranma mientras apretaba el agarre.

Hiroshi observo la mano de su adversario por un segundo y al segundo siguiente Hiroshi jalo el brazo de tal manera que Ranma se acercara a él unos centímetros y con la mano del brazo libre golpeo a Ranma en el pecho haciendo que esté cayera al suelo.

― Te dije que no volvieras a amenazarme Saotome. ―

Ryoga y Mousse observaron la escena impresionados; el movimiento de Hiroshi había sido tan rápido y grácil que el mismo Ranma no había podido evitar el golpe. Por su parte Ranma sentía el dolor del golpe y se puso de pie de nuevo, dispuesto a pelear con el chico.

― Peleemos entonces, ¡Acabare contigo!― dijo Ranma, poniéndose en posición de combate. Ansioso por golpear aquel rostro que lo tenía fastidiado.

― No― contestó Hiroshi mientras daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse del comedor.

― ¿Acaso me tienes miedo? ― pronunció Ranma con ironía. ―No eres rival para mí Hiroshi. Esa marimacho se casará conmigo―

Hiroshi detuvo sus pasos y al instante todos sintieron el aura de combate encenderse en él. Ranma sonrío de medio lado y cuando trató de ponerse en posición de combate, vio a Hiroshi correr hacia él a una velocidad impresionante; Hiroshi lanzó un puñetazo justo cuando Ranma cubrió su cabeza con el brazo cuando el puño de Hiroshi intentó golpear el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, lanzando a Ranma por los aires llegando a caer en el estanque de los Tendo.

Hiroshi dio un salto hacia el estanque cayendo en una de las rocas que limitaban el área. Del agua salió una chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules la cual no se dio cuenta de su transformación y se puso en posición lista para atacar al chico.

― Así que tú también estas maldito, Saotome. ― Las palabras de Hiroshi desconcertaron a la chica la cual se observó y al descubrir que era una chica se sonrojo.

― ¿Y eso que? ¡Soy igual de bueno luchando como mujer! ― dijo Ranma tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto y dispuesto a seguir con el combate.

― No me parece justo pelear contigo en esa condición, no lucharías al total de tu capacidad de pelea. ― Menciono Hiroshi mientras daba media vuelta y caminaba hacia la casa.

― ¡¿Qué te pasa imbécil?! ¡Luchemos! ― grito Ranma sintiéndose humillado.

― No. ― Hiroshi desapareció y al instante siguiente Ranma pudo sentir la presencia de su contrincante detrás de él. ― Vuelve a insultar a Akane en mi presencia y no me importará que estés convertido en mujer, acabare contigo―

Ranma dio media vuelta para encararlo pero ya había desaparecido. El sonido de un par de aplausos llamó su atención y volteando de nuevo hacia la casa vio a Ryoga aplaudiéndole.

― Buen trabajo, Saotome. Cada vez estás acercando a Akane a los brazos de él y ¿sabes qué? Nunca pensé decirlo ya que siempre considere que Akane estaría mejor conmigo que con cualquier otro, pero si tuviera que escoger a alguien que crea que es merecedor de Akane. Definitivamente sería el. Vámonos Mousse. ― Ryoga ayudo a Mousse a ponerse de pie y sin decir más los dos hombres desaparecieron, dejando al chico de la trenza solo.

Ranma salió del estanque y se sintió como un imbécil. De nuevo.

"― _Yo no estaría tan confiado Saotome. Tu soberbia será tu perdición_ ―" La voz de Hiroshi y el recuerdo de la noche anterior regreso a su memoria y sintiéndose peor, desapareció de un salto.

.-.-.-.

Hiroshi camino lentamente hacia su prometida, la cual estaba sentada en el techo de la casa. Akane sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda y cuando giro la vista vio a Hiroshi el cual se sentó a un lado de ella.

― ¿Dónde está Mousse? ― pregunto Akane preocupada por su amigo.

Ante la pregunta de la mujer Hiroshi sonrió, encogiendo los hombros. ―No lo sé, supongo que Ryoga está con él. ―

―Debería ir con el― Akane hizo un intento por levantarse pero la mano de Hiroshi la tomo por el brazo y aplicando ligera fuerza le dio a entender a Akane que se quedara con él un poco más.

― ¿Estas bien? ― pregunto Hiroshi preocupado.

― Si― fingió una sonrisa Akane

― Hasta ahora hay dos cosas que no me gustan de ti Akane: que no aceptes lo que sientes y tus sonrisas fingidas. ―

― ¿Solo dos cosas odias? ― rio Akane entre sorprendida y avergonzada por lo que acababa de escuchar. ―Podría darte una lista de cosas que la gente no soporta de mi― siguió con la broma Akane tratando de aligerar la tensión que sentía pero la mirada profunda y seria que le dirigía Hiroshi la hizo enmudecer.

― ¿Y la lista es tuya o son cosas que Ranma te he dicho que odia de ti? ―

La pregunta de él hizo que Akane se sintiera de cierta manera acorralada, ciertamente en la "lista" había varias cosas que Ranma le repetía sin cansancio: "Eres una marimacho", "Eres igual de violenta como un gorila", "las manualidades no son lo tuyo, Akane", "Eres una celosa", " _Ellas son mejores prometidas que tu"._

El recuerdo de esto último hizo que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos y apartando la mirada de Hiroshi intento con todas sus fuerzas impedir que salieran de sus ojos, pero una pequeña lágrima rebelde desafío su "autoridad" y recorrió su mejilla; Iba a borrarla rápidamente pero la rápida mano de Hiroshi le gano.

― Llora si quieres hacerlo Akane. ― Hiroshi se puso enfrente de ella, colocándose en cuclillas.

― No quiero. Ya he llorado mucho por ese idiota. ―

― Entonces, olvida todo lo que te ha dicho y empieza de nuevo. ― Hiroshi acomodo un mechón detrás de la oreja de Akane y ella se sonrojo ante el contacto del chico.

― Quisiera estar enamorada de ti y no de él. ― En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo y se apartó un poco de él ― _" ¿Qué acabas de decir Akane? ¡Lo dijiste en voz alta!"_ ― Akane se removió incomoda en su lugar, no sabía que hacer o que decir. Se había descubierto ante él.

― Yo también Akane. ― Hiroshi noto la incomodidad de la chica por lo que decidió no incomodarla más así que se puso de pie y extendió el brazo dándole la mano a Akane para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.

Akane la acepto y al ponerse de pie, Hiroshi la tomo por la cintura y de un salto bajaron del techo, aterrizando en el patio.

― Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Mousse y Ryoga. ―

― Te acompaño. ―

Los dos ingresaron a la casa en completo silencio, se dirigieron a la habitación donde había esta no descansando Mousse pero al llegar no encontraron nada. Ella sintió ansiedad al no ver al herido ahí.

― Ryoga debio haberse perdido. ― Comento Akane mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a salir a buscarlos.

― ¿Perderse? Estamos en un lugar cerrado, no hay manera de perderse… ¿o sí? ―pregunto Hiroshi con sincera curiosidad. La leve risa de Akane lo desconcertó pero aun así la siguió cuando ella salió de la casa.

― Se nota que no conoces aún de todo a Ryoga―

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y un par de chicos caminaban por las oscuras calles de Nermia siendo iluminados levemente por las farolas de la ciudad.

― Eres un idiota Ryoga― dijo Mousse mientras sentía como su cuerpo le reclamaba por un lugar para descansar.

― ¡Cállate! Es tu culpa por no darme las indicaciones bien― Trato de excusarse Ryoga mientras volteaba a todas las direcciones tratando, en vano, de ubicarse.

― ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Te la has pasado haciendo justo lo contrario a lo que te he dicho! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desorientado? ― Reclamo Mousse mientras se apartaba del chico y se recargaba en la pared más cercana. Necesitaba aire, tanto tiempo estando de pie lo estaba dejando exhausto.

El sonido de unas llantas rechinar y el débil tintineo de una campana llamo la atención de ambos chicos, al ver de quien se trataba los dos chicos se sintieron incomodos, aunque uno de ellos más que incomodidad sintió desesperación y tristeza.

― Shampoo ver que pato tonto no cumplir promesa, no ser sorpresa para Shampoo. ― La china vio con desprecio al chico, no sin antes haberlo observado por completo, mientras se acomodaba su largo cabello.

Mousse no dijo nada, solo limito a agachar la cabeza mientras ocultaba sus ojos con los lentes, con fuerza se incorporó y dio media vuelta.

― ¿A dónde ir pato tonto? Pato tonto tener que trabajar en restaurante. ― Shampoo iba a caminar hacia Mousse pero la grave voz del chico la detuvo.

― No, no iré contigo a ningún lado Shampoo―

Shampoo observo la espalda del chico y sonrió de medio lado.

― ¿Pato tonto estar enojado con Shampoo? No ser culpa de Shampoo que Mousse ser débil. ―

Mousse perdió el equilibrio y tuvo que recargarse de nuevo con la pared y escucho a su espalda la leve risa de Shampoo, haciéndolo sentir inútil.

― ¡Basta Shampoo, Deja a Mousse en paz! ― Akane se paró del lado de Ryoga, siendo seguida por Hiroshi.

― ¡Chica violenta! ¿Ya cortar compromiso con Ranma? ¿Ya Shampoo poder casarse con Ranma? ―preguntó la china mientras observaba como Akane se acercaba a Mousse y este volteaba a verla y le sonría débilmente. Este último gesto hizo sentir "incomoda" a Shampoo.

― ¿Ahora pato tonto también ser prometido de Akane? Pato tonto ser más débil que Shampoo, tú nunca ganarle un combate a Ranma. ―

― ¡Cállate Shampoo! ¿Quieres? Por una vez en tu vida cállate― Contestó Akane molesta por los comentarios de la chica.

― ¿Chica violenta querer pelear? Shampoo estará feliz al deshacerse de ti― Shampoo saco sus típicas armas de combate y se puso en posición de combate. Hiroshi, de manera discreta se puso en frente de Akane y ella por su parte no le dio importancia a la chica, inspecciono a Mousse y por la manera en que se recargaba y le temblaban las piernas supuso que no podría caminar más. Asi que saco de su ropa una botella de agua que llevaba consigo y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada a Mousse vació el agua sobre el convirtiéndolo en pato. Akane se arrodillo y con cuidado lo coloco entre sus brazos y se levantó, comenzando a caminar de regreso a casa, siendo seguida por Ryoga.

Shampoo observó toda la escena, percibió como la ira comenzaba a llenar su pecho y apretando con fuerza sus armas corrió hacia la chica pero fue detenida rápidamente por Hiroshi. El chico de una rápida patada mandó volar las armas de la chica haciendo que está diera unos pasos hacia atrás.

― Ni siquiera se te ocurra Shampoo. ― Dijo Hiroshi en tono amenazante.

― Tu no ser problema para Shampoo… Shampoo acabar contigo. ― Y sin decir más se lanzó hacia él dispuesta a golpearlo, pero Hiroshi solo esquivó los golpes que ella le lanzaba, en un momento en que su guardia bajo, Hiroshi aprovecho para darle un pequeño golpe con la suficiente fuerza como para tirarla al suelo, ella al estar en el suelo vio con sorpresa a Hiroshi.

― Supongo que tus leyes amazonas no dicen nada de ser vencida por un hombre que defiende a su prometida ¿no? ― Hiroshi la miró con indiferencia y metiendo las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón dio media vuelta dispuesto a seguir a Akane pero la voz de la chica la detuvo.

― Esto no quedarse así― protesto Shampoo poniéndose de pie.

― Solo protejo a mi prometida. No estoy interesado en un combate contigo, amazona. ― contestó Hiroshi con indiferencia mientras seguía su camino.

― Akane ser mujer muerta para cuando Shampoo acabe con ella―

Hiroshi detuvo su andar y volteando la cabeza ligeramente sobre su hombro vio con altanería a la mujer y le contesto:

― Tú serás la única chica muerta si le pones encima un dedo a Akane. No me importará si eres mujer, hazle daño… y sabrás de lo que soy capaz. ―

Shampoo quiso protestar pero por alguna razón no lo hizo. Solo vio como el chico seguía caminando cuando de repente se detuvo y comentó:

― Por cierto, Mousse es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerte pero te ama tanto que limita su fuerza para no herirte― Hiroshi continuo con su camino hasta que se fue perdiendo en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a Shampoo sola; La chica se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y por una extraña razón que ella no entendía… se sintió vacía.

La _Luna_ observó a la chica y sintió una culposa satisfacción al verla ahí: sola y viendo fijamente hacía donde se había ido el chico de las grandes gafas.

….

….

….

* * *

Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! La historia me está resultando más larga de lo que tenía planeado, pero estoy disfrutando mucho hacerla…

Wow! 33 comentarios! Para algunos pueden parecerles muy pocos, pero para mí son muchísimos y cada uno de ellos valen oro. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Muchas gracias a:, **Haruri Saotome** **,** **Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Luna Akane, Ns, Kuranai, nancyriny, Lenna0813 y Llek BM** **!** Todos sus comentarios son muy importantes valiosos para mi… Muchas gracias.

Disculpen si me falto alguien de nombrar pero tuve problemas con la página y no me carga todos los reviews que ustedes amablemente me dejan.

Y a todos los que lo leyeron pero no se animaron a escribir un review, muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ojala que se animen y me escriban un pequeño comentario.

Gracias.

¡Hasta pronto!


	8. Planes

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Que disfruten la lectura._

 _..._

* * *

 _..._

 _..._

" **PLANES"**

…

…

...

― _Buen trabajo, Saotome. Cada vez estás acercando a Akane a los brazos de él y ¿sabes qué? Nunca pensé decirlo ya que siempre considere que Akane estaría mejor conmigo que con cualquier otro, pero si tuviera que escoger a alguien que crea que es merecedor de Akane. Definitivamente sería el_ ― Ranma recordó las palabras que le había dicho el cerdo el día anterior y con fuerza siguió lanzando golpes al aire. Su madre, Nodoka Saotome, la cual estaba sentada viéndolo desde el comedor de la casa, en todo el tiempo en el que había estado el chico entrenando, no había dejado de mirarlo; cada vez lo notaba más estresado.

― _¿Ahora qué has hecho Ranma querido?_ ― Se preguntó Nodoka y sin decir nada se puso de pie y tomando la katana que siempre llevaba consigo, más por costumbre que por necesidad, salió de la casa.

La mujer con pasos decididos y tranquilos atravesaba las calles de la ciudad. El leve viento frio de invierno la hacía estremecer pero su determinación se mantenía firme: hablaría con la prometida de su hijo. Después de unos minutos llego a la que antes había sido el hogar de su familia. Fue recibida por la dulce y conocida sonrisa de la mayor de las Tendo, la cual la invitó a un té y le informo que Akane estaba ocupada haciendo las curaciones correspondientes del "enfermo"

― ¿Quién es el que está herido Kasumi? ― preguntó Nodoka con sincera preocupación pero la sonrisa delicada de Kasumi la tranquilizo.

― Es un amigo de Akane y Ranma, su nombre es Mousse―

― ¿Y qué le paso? ―

― No lo sé muy bien Nodoka-san. Pero cuando lo encontró Akane, estaba muy herido. ― Kasumi se disculpó, ya que alguien más había llegado a la casa, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta principal de la casa.

Nodoka desde el comedor escucho la voz de Hiroshi, el cual saludaba cordialmente a la anfitriona y ella lo invitaba a tomar el té. Por un momento Nodoka se sintió incomoda ya que de cierta manera, ella había ocasionado la actual "desesperación" de su hijo, permitiendo que este se comprometiera con Akane; Al ver entrar al "rival" de su hijo sintió como su estómago se revolvía pero no sabía distinguir el sentimiento que en este momento la embriagaba… ¿culpa?.

― Buenos días, Señora Saotome― Saludo con cortesía el chico.

― Buenos días, Hiroshi-chan ¿Cómo estás? ― Respondió con la misma cortesía con la que le había hablado el muchacho.

― Bien, gracias. Usted se ve igual de encantadora que siempre― Comentó Hiroshi haciendo una leve reverencia, el tono en que lo dijo y su actitud tan galante la hizo sonrojar un poco. El joven no espero respuesta y sonriéndole se sentó a su lado. Kasumi apareció de pronto con un par de tazas de té las cuales coloco enfrente de cada uno, después comento la joven que iría a buscar a su hermana menor dejándolos solos. Nodoka se volvió a sentir incomoda, dirigió una mirada al chico que estaba sentado a su lado, el cual tomaba su té tranquilamente.

― Disculpa, Hiroshi… ― La leve y dulce voz de Nodoka llamó la atención del chico, el cual solo dejo la taza en la mesa y volteo a verla con una sonrisa en el rostro. Al verlo, Nodoka se arrepintió de haber hablado, quería preguntarle a él directamente por lo que sea que hubiera pasado ayer… pero ¿sería correcto? Después de todo, el chico era el rival de su hijo…

― Dígame, Señora Saotome―

― ¿Cómo esta Akane? Bueno, me refiero a lo emocional… ¿Se llevan bien ustedes dos?― Preguntó nerviosamente a Hiroshi. No sabía cómo sentirse, por un lado sentía que estaba traicionando a su hijo pero por otro lado estaba ansiosa por escuchar que Akane era feliz con la presencia de Hiroshi. Amaba a su hijo, con todo su corazón pero ella sabía de primera mano, lo grosero y ruin que podía ser cuando los celos lo invadían y así como amaba a Ranma, adoraba a Akane como si una hija se tratase y verla sufrir así… le dolía bastante.

― Ella creo que está bien… y sí, nos llevamos bien. ― Contestó Hiroshi inseguro, la pregunta de la mujer lo había sorprendido. No sabía que responder ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿No se supone que ella es la madre del otro prometido de Akane? La cara de desconcierto que puso el chico no pasó desapercibida por Nodoka por lo que continuo.

― Lo siento. No pretendo incomodarte, solo quiero saber cómo esta ella. ― Bajo la mirada Nodoka tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que le había provocado la vergüenza que sentía. ― Es solo que… No quiero ver a mi Akane llorando de nuevo y menos por culpa de mi hijo. ― Confesó Nodoka ante la atenta mirada del chico. ― Sé que mi hijo puede ser un idiota con ella y viceversa... yo, yo solo quiero que los dos sean felices. Aunque no estén juntos. ―

Hiroshi observó a la mujer por unos segundos, podía apreciar el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas sin dejar salir ninguna. Adivinó los sentimientos encontrados de la mujer y sonrió.

― Señora Saotome, debe ser difícil para usted ¿no? ― Nodoka abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo miro. Hiroshi continúo: ― Debe ser complicado buscar la felicidad de los dos sobre todo por como son: Orgullosos. Ninguno de los dos cede y ninguno de los dos admiten sus errores, usted como madre de Ranma sabe cómo es su hijo y los errores que comete y aunque sabe que él la ama no quiere que ella sufra por las groserías de su hijo. Tiene un gran corazón Señora Saotome… muy pocas personas aman como usted lo hace. ― Nodoka observó a Hiroshi sorprendida.

― Si… Akane decidiera quedarse con Ranma ¿Qué harías? ― Quiso saber Nodoka.

― Supongo que dejarle el camino libre. Quiero a Akane pero no pienso obligarla a permanecer conmigo. ― suspiró y continuo ― No me mal entienda, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que ella me elija a mí al final pero si nada de lo que yo haga la hace querer estar conmigo… entonces no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. ―

― Y si… ¿ella te elige? ― Volvió a preguntar Nodoka.

― Haré lo que sea para hacerla feliz y protegerla. Incluso si tengo que protegerla de su hijo― Respondió Hiroshi mientras que sentía como el corazón palpitaba con rapidez al imaginar que ella lo eligiera al final.

Nodoka observó el rostro serio del chico, en ese momento supo que Ranma tenía un contrincante formidable… Si él se llegase a descuidar seguramente perdería y no culparía a Akane. Hiroshi era un chico apuesto, inteligente y bastante sabio para su corta edad.

Los pasos de alguien que se acercaba los distrajo por un momento, los dos voltearon hacia la entrada del comedor y por ella aparecían Kasumi, Akane y Ryoga, los últimos dos saludaron cordialmente a los invitados y se sentaron.

Todo el momento en que Nodoka estuvo en el lugar, analizo a Akane y a Hiroshi; Al verlos juntos hizo que sintiera una punzada de tristeza… Se veían bien juntos.

El tiempo pasó y Nodoka decidió despedirse. El camino a su casa fue lo suficientemente largo para entender dos cosas: Uno, su hijo lo había estropeado de nuevo con Akane y dos, Hiroshi se estaba ganando el afecto de Akane.

― _¿Cómo poder ayudarte hijo?_ ― Luego recordó lo que se había propuesto hace unos días: "Darle una lección a su hijo" y aunque le dolía pensar en lo que su hijo iba a sufrir, lo consideraba necesario. ―"Es tiempo que aprendas a ser un caballero, hijo" ―

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nodoka llegó a su casa y el sonido de su hijo todavía entrenando la hizo ir directamente hacia el patio. Al llegar vio a su hijo golpeando el pedazo de madera que Ranma había colocado para golpear. Desde lejos podía apreciar el cansancio de él por lo que se preocupó.

― Ranma. ― Le llamo, pero no hubo respuesta. ― Ranma― No recibió respuesta de nuevo. Por lo que desenfundo su Katana y corrió hacia el con la katana desenvainada. Ranma percibió que alguien se acercaba hacia él dispuesto a atacarle por lo que se movió siendo sorprendido por la katana de su madre. Ella trastabillo por su largo kimono y estuvo a punto de caer pero los musculosos brazos de su hijo la detuvieron antes de que callera.

― ¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me atacas? ― Trató de averiguar Ranma mientras colocaba a su madre firme en el suelo.

― Te he llamado varias veces hijo, supuse que solo así me pondrías atención. ― Dijo Nodoka mientras se acomodaba los pocos cabellos que se le habían salido de su lugar al momento de correr.

― Lo lamento mamá, estaba concentrado en la práctica y no te escuche. ―

― Lo se hijo, pero…― La mirada de Nodoka se dirigió a las manos del chico el cual estaban llenas de sangre y se asustó― ¡Por Kami! ¿Qué te has hecho hijo? ¡Ve como tienes esas manos! Déjame curarte. ― la voz asustada de su madre hizo que Ranma dirigiera su vista a donde ella señalaba, en efecto, tenía sangre escurriéndole desde los nudillos, pero curiosamente no le dolía… aun.

Segundos después fue casi arrastrado por su madre al comedor obligándole a sentarse, a pesar de que él le dijo que estaba bien, ella lo ignoro rotundamente y fue corriendo a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenía en la cocina, al par de segundos regreso y empezó con la tarea de curarle. Ranma no pudo evitar acordarse de Akane, antes de que su madre llegara, ella había sido siempre la que lo había curado, aunque de una manera algo poco cuidadosa, pero siempre se había preocupado por sus heridas… hasta ahora.

― La estoy perdiendo mamá― Susurró Ranma abatido.

Nodoka se paralizo por un momento, nunca pensó que él fuese a decirle algo como eso.

― ¿Eso crees? ―

― No lo creo, lo se… No sé qué hacer. ― La voz derrotada de Ranma hizo que se le estremeciera el corazón, quiso decirle algo esperanzador pero no sabía que decirle.

― Sé que vas a encontrar la manera hijo―

― ¿Y si no? ¿Qué voy a hacer si la pierdo? ― Preguntó Ranma ansioso haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando su madre pasó un algodón con alcohol por una de sus heridas.

― Lo siento… ― Murmuró Nodoka al notar la expresión de su hijo y luego continuo― ¿Qué vas a hacer? Seguir adelante…― Contestó Nodoka

― No quiero quedarme sin ella. ― insistió Ranma.

― Eso depende de ti hijo. ―

― Lo sé, pero cada vez lo arruino más… Ayer, volví a ser grosero con ella. No sé qué me pasa mamá pero cuando la veo con el idiota de Hiroshi solo quiero desquitarme con ella por estar con él. ― La desesperación era perceptible para Nodoka y eso la hizo sentir ansiosa.

― Los celos son muy malos consejeros hijo… No puedes dejar que ellos hablen por ti, tienes que aprender a controlarte. ―

― Lo intento… pero…― Se interrumpió Ranma, las palabras no salían de su boca, estaba completamente perdido. Sabía sus errores pero había llegado a tal punto en donde no sabía cómo reparar lo que había causado. ― No sé qué hacer. ―

Nodoka dejo por un momento lo que estaba haciendo y miro directamente a los ojos de su hijo, su mirada azul estaba llena de tristeza y ansiedad, Nodoka sintió como el corazón se le partía, llevó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla del muchacho en una caricia dulce y maternal.

― Ranma te has convertido en un hombre: guapo, inteligente, valiente, fuerte y sobre todo de buen corazón. Apenas estas aprendiendo lo que es amar pero aún te quedan cosas que aprender. Hasta que no antepongas tu corazón a tu orgullo… no podrás tener a Akane.

― ¿A qué te refieres, mamá? ―

― Me refiero a que tienes que ordenar tu vida y sentimientos, mi cielo. ― respondió Nodoka y continúo con la curación. Ranma la observó y agradeció el tenerla ahí con él. Deseo abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amaba pero su orgullo se lo impidió. ―" _¿Por qué me es tan difícil expresar mis emociones?"_ ―

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― Shampoo ¿Sucede algo? ― Preguntó Cologne por quinta vez en el día.

― Nada, Shampoo estar bien abuela. ― contestó a la anciana con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La anciana no le creyó, conocía a su nieta lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta de que algo le molestaba pero por esta vez, decidió no insistir.

Las escenas de la noche pasada eran constantes en su mente, la apariencia deplorable de su compañero de la infancia era la imagen más persistente en su mente. Desde la noche previa se sentía "diferente"; Recordó la determinación de Mousse el día que la reto por última vez; quiso pensar que esa ocasión no sería diferente a las pasadas: El pato se desaparecería unos días y volvía jurándole amor eterno, feliz y radiante. Para ella eso era lo normal, lo cotidiano… pero y ¿ahora? ¿Por qué parecía que eso ya no iba a suceder? Y más aún ¿Por qué se sentía incomoda ante eso? Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de apartar esos pensamientos. Agotada de sus dudas, preocupaciones o lo que sea que fuese… decidió sentarse por unos minutos en la silla de la mesa que se encontraba limpiando en ese momento. Con una de sus manos aparto los mechones de su cabello y decidió firmemente dedicar sus pensamientos al único hombre que en verdad importaba: Ranma.

Se puso de nuevo de pie, le aviso a su abuela que saldría un momento y tomando su bicicleta, emprendió el camino. Por lo general no iba ahí por su propio pie, pero lo que había visto ayer le había dado un rayo de esperanza para al fin concretar su relación con el chico de la trenza, aunque tuviera que pedir ayuda, no importaba ya que al fin lograría deshacerse de su más fuerte contrincante: Akane Tendo.

…

…

…

El sonido de la campana de una bicicleta llamó su atención, dirigió la vista hacia la entrada de su local y diviso a una mujer de cabello morado bajándose de su bicicleta, al instante supo de quien se trataba por lo que temiéndose lo peor tomo las espátulas que tenia a su alcance dispuesta de enfrentarse a la mujer si era necesario. La chica china, la cual observó los movimientos de la cocinera en cuanto entró al local, sonrío "gentilmente" y siguiendo con su actitud despreocupada se sentó enfrente de la mujer y dijo:

― Tranquila, Shampoo no venir a pelear contigo ― Lo dijo mientras se acomodaba su larga cabellera.

― Entonces ¿A que vienes? ― Trató de averiguar la chica con notable curiosidad en su voz.

― Shampoo venir a hablar con chica de las espátulas para unión― Dijo Shampoo sonriendo maliciosamente.

― ¿Unión de qué? ― se preocupó Ukyo ante la sonrisa de la chica.

― Unión para que chica violenta desaparezca definitivamente― Termino Shampoo sonriendo ampliamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba atardeciendo, el día había transcurrido normalmente, todo había sido muy tranquilo. Supuso que el hecho de no ver a Ranma durante ese día había sido la causante de la paz que se había sentido.

Mousse se encontraba descansando en su habitación, Ryoga había desaparecido pero su pequeño cerdito "P-chan" había aparecido de nuevo y ahora se encontraba dormido en su regazo, en cuanto a Hiroshi, él estaba sentado a un lado de ella.

― Hoy estuvo el día muy aburrido, ¿No crees? ― preguntó Hiroshi sacándola de sus pensamientos.

―Sí, Tranquilo. Extrañaba un día así, últimamente mis días han sido un caos. ― dijo Akane sin meditar previamente en la respuesta.

― Supongo que sí. ― le dio la razón Hiroshi. ― Sabes Akane, antes de que llegaras al comedor está mañana hable un poco con la Señora Saotome e hizo preguntarme ciertas cosas. ―

― ¿Qué clase de cosas? ― Aventuro Akane con genuina curiosidad.

― Cosas como: ¿Qué haría si yo no fuera la persona que tú eligieras? ― expresó Hiroshi.

La pregunta desconcertó a Akane pero inmediatamente quiso saber la respuesta.

― ¿Qué harías? ―

― Supongo que… seguir. No lo sé, no lo había contemplado hasta esta mañana. Sé tus sentimientos para con Ranma pero aun no pierdo la esperanza que tus sentimientos cambien en un futuro― contestó Hiroshi sin apartar la vista del jardín de la casa de los Tendo, no se sentía seguro como para mirar a Akane.

― Hiroshi yo no creo…― comenzó a decir Akane pero fue súbitamente interrumpida por Hiroshi.

― Lo sé pero aún no pierdo las esperanzas. Sé que llevo poco tiempo de conocerte y de convivir contigo a comparación de Saotome pero eres muy importante para mí y solo quiero que sepas algo: Hare mi mayor esfuerzo por demostrarte que soy el hombre indicado para ti. ―

― Hiroshi…― dijo Akane en un leve susurro sintiendo como las mejillas se le teñían de color carmín.

― Akane, tu mereces el mundo entero y yo estoy dispuesto a dártelo.― siguió Hiroshi sintiéndose indefenso ante la atenta mirada de Akane.

― No me digas esas cosas, por favor― se avergonzó Akane y bajo la mirada completamente sonrojada, sintiendo como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

― ¿Por qué no? ¿Te molesta? ― se preocupó Hiroshi por lo que volteo a verla, colocándose sobre sus rodillas enfrente de ella y con una mano toco una de las mejillas tratando de que ella levantara su mirada para poderla ver a los ojos.

― No, no es eso… es solo que, yo quiero a Ranma y…― comenzó a decir Akane

― Lo sé, en serio lo sé. No te estoy pidiendo que me quieras ahora ni que olvides a Ranma. Solo te pido una oportunidad, déjame demostrarte que yo también puedo ser el hombre en quien tú puedas confiar e incluso amar. ―

― Hiroshi, tengo miedo. Estoy muy confundida― dijo Akane al momento que sentía como una lágrima rodaba por sus ojos.

― No tienes por qué sentir miedo, los únicos que deberíamos sentirlo somos Ranma y yo. Deberíamos tener miedo por perder a una mujer como tú. Sé que es difícil y como te lo dije hace un momento no pretendo obligarte a nada solo quiero demostrarte lo valiosa que eres y que si en el desafortunado caso en que decidas quedarte con Ranma, tengas la certeza de que no mereces ser tratada como él lo hace y mucho menos ser comparada con otras mujeres. ― dijo Hiroshi mientras limpiaba con sus dedos las lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de su prometida.

Se quedaron así, viéndose mutuamente completamente en silencio. Hiroshi sintió la presencia de dos personas con aura de combate acercándose con velocidad hacia la casa de los Tendo. Sin decirle nada sobre esto a Akane, se puso de pie y despidiéndose de ella salió de la casa.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos alejándose de la entrada principal cuando dos sombras aparecieron enfrente de él.

― ¿Qué quieren? ― quiso saber Hiroshi en cuanto reconoció a las personas.

― Nosotras, solo querer hablar contigo― respondió una de las mujeres.

― Queremos proponerte algo― comentó la otra mujer la cual observaba atentamente al chico enfrente de ellas.

― No estoy interesado― dijo Hiroshi secamente dando por zanjado el tema.

― Al menos dejar decirte el plan― insistió Shampoo

― No. Como les dije, no estoy interesado. ― concluyo Hiroshi siguiendo su camino no sin antes detenerse unos pasos después de haber sobrepasado a las mujeres. ― La advertencia que te hice la otra noche sigue en pie Shampoo. Si lastiman a Akane, se las verán conmigo. ― dijo Hiroshi en un tono suficientemente amenazador para no dejar cabida a dudas. De un salto "desapareció" aunque en realidad busco un lugar seguro para no ser detectado por las mujeres y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de que no fueran a hacerle daño a su prometida.

En el suelo las dos mujeres se miraban con notable molestia en la mirada.

― Te dije que no sería tan fácil Shampoo― comentó Ukyo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

― No importa, Shampoo tener el plan perfecto para que chica violenta se quede con chico fuerte y dejar camino libre a Ranma. ―

― Espero que así sea Shampoo. ―

Y sin decir más las dos mujeres desaparecieron siendo muy seguidas de cerca por Hiroshi.

La _Luna_ apreció la escena sintiéndose preocupada por lo que llegará a pasar con _ella_.

….

….

….

* * *

Gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer.

¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo! Disculpen la larga tardanza, pero sinceramente estoy teniendo problemas de tiempo con la escuela, pero aquí estoy de nuevo.

¡Estoy muy emocionada por todos sus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz todo lo que ustedes me escriben.

Muchas gracias a:, **Haruri Saotome** **,** **Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Deilerus, nancyriny, Lenna0813 , Carol FVargas, Taira Monse, Llek BM, y a la persona Anonima que me dejo comentario** **!** Todos sus comentarios son muy importantes valiosos para mi… Muchas gracias.

Disculpen si me falto alguien de nombrar pero tuve problemas con la página de nuevo y no me carga todos los reviews que ustedes amablemente me dejan.

Y a todos los que lo leyeron pero no se animaron a escribir un review, muchas gracias por entrar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia. Ojala que se animen y me escriban un pequeño comentario.

Gracias.

¡Hasta pronto!

Deilerus: Спасибо, я был очень впечатлен вашими комментариями. Я действительно не знаю русского языка, и перевод, который оставил меня, вызвал у меня конфликты, но я ценю ваше время и ваши комментарии, настолько обогащающие, я восхищался вашими обширными знаниями о работе Румико, я извиняюсь за свои грамматические ошибки, но мне пришлось полностью зависеть переводчика. Спасибо


	9. Perdón

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

-dialogo-

-" _pensamientos"_

 _Hola! Estoy de vuelta! Muchas gracias por entrar a leer. Que disfruten la lectura._

* * *

...

...

" **PERDON"**

…

…

...

El viento frio la hizo estremecer, no sabía dónde se encontraba, miró a su alrededor y viéndose en un campo lleno de flores y césped cubierto por la oscuridad de la noche donde la única luz era aquella la cual desprendía la Luna. Subió su rostro para contemplar aquel enorme astro, el cual estaba en todo su esplendor siendo acompañada por las pequeñas, pero igualmente bellas, estrellas. El aire volvió a jugar con sus cabellos y de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de ella, giró lentamente y al girarse por completo pudo apreciar a una mujer joven; le sacaba aproximadamente una cabeza de estatura, tez blanca como la nieve, labios rojos carmín, vestía un imponente kimono blanco con destellos y figuras en color plata brillante y su cabello largo negro como el carbón.

― Hola Akane― dijo la mujer con su voz melodiosa.

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ― Preguntó nerviosa Akane. La mujer sonrió levemente y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Akane pensó por un segundo alejarse de la mujer pero el pensamiento fue eliminado al segundo siguiente. La mujer era hipnotizante.

― No te preocupes Akane, no voy a hacerte nada. Solo quería hablar contigo― La mano de la mujer se posó en la mejilla de la joven, ante el tacto Akane sintió una especie de calidad recorrer su mejilla y esa misma calidez recorrió su cuerpo. ― Tienes unos ojos hermosos, iguales a los de tu madre―

― ¿Conoces a mi madre? ― preguntó Akane. Por respuesta solo recibió una nueva sonrisa de la mujer.

― Akane… Solo vine a advertirte. ―

― ¿Advertirme? ―

― Solo… cuídate mucho. ―

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Akane la mujer no pudo evitar abrazarla. Aquel abrazo hizo que Akane recordar los abrazos que le daba su madre cuando aún era pequeña; Su madre siempre le advertía de algún peligro a causa de sus travesuras y al no hacerle caso, ella la abrazaba y consolaba después de haberse causado algún tipo de daño físico a causa de su imprudencia. Hizo a Akane sentirse como una niña de nuevo. La presión que ejercía la mujer sobre su cuerpo, al tenerla abrazada fue desapareciendo poco a poco; Akane observó a su alrededor y todo; incluido la mujer comenzaban a desaparecer.

― ¡No te vayas! ¿De qué tengo que cuidarme? ― Trató de averiguar la joven pero la mujer no respondió simplemente sonrió. ― Al menos dime ¿Quién eres? ―

― _Mizuki_ ― Respondió la mujer en un leve susurro antes de desaparecer completamente.

….

….

Akane fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos color avellana, estaba recostada en su cama, observo a su alrededor y los rayos de la luna se colaban entre las cortinas de su ventana, se estiro un poco y se incorporó lentamente.

― _Que extraño sueño._ ― pensó, mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por su rostro, bostezo y apartando los recuerdos de su sueño se puso de pie y caminó hacia su ventana, abrió un poco las cortinas y contemplo la _Luna._ ― _Mizuki_ ― recordó Akane la dulce voz de la mujer diciéndole su nombre.

…

…

…

Ranma se había levantado muy temprano por la mañana y se encontraba entrenando, como todas las mañanas, pero esta ocasión era diferente, el haber hablado con su madre le había sentado bien, había podido desahogarse y poner sus pensamientos un poco en orden.

Sintió la presencia de alguien quien lo veía desde el techo, al alzar la mirada se encontró con la mirada oscura de Hiroshi el cual lo observaba con despreocupación. Hiroshi sonrió de lado y dando un ágil salto, cayó a un lado de Ranma.

― Ranma. ―

― Hiroshi. ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó Ranma con un tono tranquilo.

― Sucedió algo muy extraño ayer y creí conveniente hablar contigo. ―

Ranma levanto una ceja, acomodó la toalla que utilizaba para limpiarse el sudor en el cuello y vio a Hiroshi con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué sucedió?

― Tus otras prometidas… ― La sola mención de su amiga de la infancia y la mujer china puso a Ranma en alerta― Me buscaron y dijeron que tenían algo que proponerme. Fingí en no estar interesado en escucharlas pero las vigilé cuando creyeron que me había ido y mencionaron algo de un plan en el que Akane se quede conmigo y tengan el camino libre para llegar a ti. ― Menciono Hiroshi mientras se encogía de hombros.

Ranma se quedó atónito. Observó a Hiroshi por un par de segundos y chasqueo la lengua mientras se cruzaba de brazos. ―Gracias por avisarme, estaré al pendiente― dijo el chico de la trenza mientras se limpiaba el sudor del rostro.

Hiroshi se encogió de hombros y dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando el llamado de Ranma lo detuvo.

― Hiroshi, espera. ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo? ―

Hiroshi volteo a ver al chico de la trenza con sorpresa junto con duda a los ojos, la pregunta lo había sorprendido.

― ¿Esto se va a convertir en una pelea por ver quién es el mejor para Akane? ― La mención de su prometida en los labios de Hiroshi hizo por un segundo que el cuerpo de Ranma se pusiera tenso, pero contando rápidamente hasta diez y lanzando un sonoro suspiro consiguió mantener la calma.

― No, solo estoy aburrido de entrenar solo. ― Contestó Ranma ansioso por la respuesta del chico.

― Entonces, está bien. Pero te advierto Saotome si siento que esto pasa de ser un simple entrenamiento a una comparación de fuerza por Akane, me iré. ― Hiroshi se puso en posición de combate listo para empezar el entrenamiento, se sentía bastante emocionado por ver el estilo de pelea de su contrincante, había escuchado mucho de él y de su fuerza en la escuela y estaba sumamente interesado.

Ranma imito la posición del chico, pero al contrario de él estaba sorprendido ya que había aceptado su invitación a entrenar y no solo eso; Hiroshi no estaba interesado en competir con él, al menos no físicamente, por la mano de Akane.

Sin proferir palabras ninguno de los dos, emprendieron al mismo tiempo la carrera en contra del otro para empezar con el entrenamiento.

…

…

…

En el conocido restaurante de Okonomiyakis de Ukyo, se encontraban la dueña del mismo y Shampoo, viendo atentamente el interior de una pequeña caja que se encontraba en el piso.

― ¿Crees que funcione? ― Preguntó Ukyo con cierta incredulidad en el tono de su voz.

― ¿Por qué no debería de funcionar chica de la espátula? ― contestó Shampoo viendo ansiosa lo que había en la caja.

― Tu "magia" china nunca funciona… ― comentó Ukyo con una sonrisa altanera en sus labios mientras se veía las uñas de las manos despreocupadamente.

― Callar chica de la espátula, esta vez ser diferente― Shampoo respondió frunciendo el ceño, ofendida por el comentario de Ukyo.

― Esto… ¿dañara a Akane? ― trato de sonar indiferente, pero no lo logró del todo al juzgar por la expresión molesta de su compañera. A pesar de que amaba a Ranma y que haría lo que fuese por ser ella la única prometida del chico, se preocupaba por Akane, a pesar de todo y en contra de sus deseos, la chica Tendo se había convertido en una persona importante para ella: era su amiga y rival al mismo tiempo y lo que menos quería es hacerle un daño importante a la chica.

― ¿Eso importar? ― preguntó Shampoo chasqueando la lengua molesta. ― De todos modos no decirle a Akane de hacerse daño, solo decirle que ame a Hiroshi y ya. ― concluyo Shampoo quitándole importancia al asunto.

La chica tomo de la caja un pequeño frasco de aproximadamente 5 centímetros de altura el cual contenía una especie de polvo color rojizo.

― Entonces, ¿solo le lanzamos ese polvo al rostro y ella obedecerá lo que le digamos? ― resumió Ukyo observando el frasco con cierta desconfianza, un mal presentimiento se alojó en su corazón y en su mente pero prefirió no brindarle mucha importancia.

― Así es, tú debes traer a chica violenta a restaurante, luego Shampoo lanzarle el polvo. ―

― ¿Y por qué tengo que traerla acá? ―

― Chico cerdo y pato tonto estar con ella siempre, si chico fuerte nos hubiera apoyado haber sido más fácil, pero no así que deber improvisar. Chica violenta tenerte confianza, no dudar en ir contigo a algún lado.

El argumento de Shampoo era bastante valido por lo que Ukyo no tuvo nada más que debatir. Suspiro sonoramente y volteo hacia la entrada de su restaurante, le pareció ver un movimiento detrás de la puerta corrediza pero presto atención y observó por unos segundos más pero al no ver nada le quitó importancia al asunto.

Al otro lado de la puerta y pegado a la pared a un lado de ella, se veía un pequeño hombre de vestiduras oscuras cubriendo su rostro una máscara ninja, su corazón latía rápidamente al sentirse descubierto por la chica de las espátulas, pero al mantenerse inmóvil por unos segundos había despistado la atención de la mujer castaña. Suspiro aliviado, se alejó de la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y al verse de una distancia prudente donde sus pasos no lo descubrieran empezó la carrera hacia la casa de la Familia Tendo. Esto tenía que saberlo cuanto antes la señorita Kodachi.

…

…

…

La sonrisa característica de "la Rosa Negra" se hizo presente en toda la habitación, Sasuke había terminado de comentarle todo lo que había escuchado.

― ¿Así que magia china? Eso suena interesante. Sasuke ve y consígueme ese polvo. ―

― ¿Está segura de eso señorita Kodachi? Eso puede ser peligroso. ―

― ¡Cállate y consígueme ese polvo, Sasuke! Si no, serás la comidilla de Señor Tortuga― comentó Kodachi mientras observaba a su sirviente con molestia. El aludido solo se estremeció y dando varias reverencias hacia la mujer desapareció de la habitación.

Kodachi al verse sola, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a su enorme jardín con destino al estanque que se encontraba su pequeña mascota. Al llegar, de su kimono saco alimento para el habitante del estanque y de él salió un enorme cocodrilo dispuesto a devorar la comida que su ama le había traído, la pequeña mujer acarició la cabeza de su querido cocodrilo y sonrió.

― Al fin mi querido señor tortuga, Ranma Saotome será mío. ― dijo Kodachi y lanzó su sonora y característica risa que se escuchó por todo el jardín.

…

…

...

La noche ya se había adueñado de Nermia y la _Luna_ alumbraba con su leve luz toda la ciudad.

En la casa de los Saotome dos chicos se encontraban sentados en el pasto del jardín respirando agitadamente, toda la tarde se habían pasado entrenando, al principio había sido solo para medir fuerzas pero al saber de lo que eran capaces cada uno decidieron por mutuo acuerdo aumentar la intensidad del entrenamiento, no se habían dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que habían entrenado hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a fallarles y cada golpe que daban se había vuelto inútil y torpe.

Se habían tumbado al mismo tiempo al suelo y esperaban el tiempo en el que su cuerpo les respondieran de nuevo.

― Mañana será doloroso― Comentó Hiroshi mientras trataba de controlar la respiración.

Ranma frunció el ceño, se sentía levemente molesto por el comentario del chico, para él seguramente sería doloroso, pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que a Hiroshi le fuera a pasar lo mismo.

― ¿Por qué te contuviste? ― preguntó Ranma sin miramientos.

― ¿Contenerme? ¿A qué te refieres, Saotome? ― preguntó Hiroshi sonando inocente.

― No te pases de listo Hiroshi, nos hemos enfrentado antes y tu velocidad de aquella vez no fue la misma que la de ahora. ― menciono Ranma al momento que recodaba la escena donde Hiroshi había esquivado su golpe con demasiada rapidez, después de que había insultado a Akane.

― No tengo razón para pelear a todo mi potencial. ― Contestó Hiroshi quitándole importancia al asunto.

La respuesta del chico hizo molestar de nuevo a Ranma, el si había luchado con todo y apenas pudo mantenerse a su velocidad. Por un lado se sintió como un perdedor ante él, pero a la vez se sentía curiosamente emocionado por el reto que significaba Hiroshi para él. Se había vuelto un enemigo a vencer en todos los aspectos, ya no solo en lo emocional sino también en lo físico, y eso representaba a Ranma un reto bastante tentador y molesto al mismo tiempo.

― Bueno Saotome, será mejor que me vaya. ― dijo Hiroshi poniéndose de pie con un poco de torpeza en sus movimientos. Sonrió a Ranma a modo de despedida y sin decir más desapareció de un salto.

Ranma por su parte observo las estrellas por un par de minutos más, luego se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño a ducharse.

…

…

…

Había tardado media hora en salir de la ducha, moría de hambre así que sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió al comedor. Al llegar cual fue su sorpresa al ver a su prometida ahí, la cual le sonrió levemente y agacho la mirada. Su madre estaba sentada a su lado pero al instante siguiente, con algún pretexto se levantó y desapareció de la habitación dejándolos completamente solos.

― Hola Akane. ― pronunció el chico con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

― Hola Ranma― contestó Akane con el mismo nerviosismo del chico.

― ¿Qué haces aquí, Akane? ― cuestiono el muchacho tratando de mantener la plática con la mujer.

― Vine a traerle algo de comida a tía Nodoka. ―

― ¿Y eso por qué? ― Sinceramente Ranma no entendía.

Akane se encogió de hombros nerviosa y volteando a otro lado trató de que el chico no notara su sonrojo; la comida había sido solo un pretexto para verlo, pero obviamente eso no se lo diría.

Se hizo un silencio donde la chica trataba de no evidenciar su obvio nerviosismo por estar en la misma habitación que el chico; debía estar enojada con él por lo que había pasado la última vez que se vieron, pero cuando el entro a la habitación sintió que todo su enojo se había ido y esa necesidad apremiante de verlo se había calmado al percibir su aroma al entrar.

El chico por su parte estaba totalmente cansado, estaba alegre al verla en su casa, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que su cuerpo estaba débil a causa del entrenamiento. Akane lo observó por unos segundos y se percató de los múltiples golpes que tenía el chico en su cuerpo, se alarmó.

― Ranma ¿Qué te paso? ¿Porque estas tan golpeado? ―

― ¿Eh? ― Respondió el chico, el cual estaba algo desorientado. ― ¡Ah! No es nada, estuve entrenando con Hiroshi, hubieron varios momentos donde el entrenamiento se volvía algo intenso, pero no es nada por lo cual preocuparse―

― ¿Quién dijo que estaba preocupada por ti, bobo? ― Contestó Akane de manera espontánea, sin pensarlo y se golpeó mentalmente por ello. ― Lo siento. ― trató de enmendarse pero Ranma le sonreía de medio lado.

― No importa. ― Contestó Ranma, después de morderse la lengua. Había querido contestarle como normalmente lo hacía solo para molestarla pero últimamente habían tenido muchas peleas y por esta vez quería estar tranquilo con ella. ―Estoy muy cansado― agrego el chico mientras bostezaba sonoramente y se recostaba en el suelo, Akane lo observo por unos segundos, y se acercó a él.

― ¿Quieres que te haga curaciones? ― preguntó Akane con timidez reflejada en su voz que no pasó desapercibida por el chico, Ranma se volvió a morder la lengua de nuevo, vaya que quería molestara pero contestó:

― Si quieres. ― mencionó Ranma quitándole importancia y cerró los ojos. ―El botiquín está en la cocina en una de las gavetas de arriba.

Sin decir nada Akane se puso de pie y haciendo caso a las instrucciones del chico fue por el botiquín; al regresar encontró a su prometido en la misma posición en la cual lo había dejado: con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, su respiración era pausada y tenía los ojos cerrados, verlo ahí sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, inspiro profundamente y se acercó al chico poniéndose de rodillas a su lado.

Akane abrió el botiquín y procedió a hacer las curaciones. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, ella simplemente se limitó a curarlo y él, sin darse cuenta en que momento pasó, se quedó dormido. Después de unos minutos ella se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió tiernamente. Termino de curar las heridas del chico y lo siguió observando y sin haberlo pensado, acerco su rostro al de él. Su boca estaba a unos pocos centímetros separada de la de él…

El chico al sentir una presencia invadiendo su espacio se puso en alerta y abrió inmediatamente los ojos, al hacerlo pudo observar los ojos avellana de su prometida justo enfrente de él. Ella por su parte trato de apartarse inmediatamente pero la mano de él la detuvo al tomarla por la nuca.

― Akane― Suspiró el nombre de su prometida.

― Ranma―

― Lo siento. ― Pronunció levemente Ranma. Sus ojos pasaban de los ojos de ella a su boca y así sucesivamente.

― ¿Por qué? ― quiso saber Akane, sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho.

― Por todo. ― fue la simple respuesta que el chico le dio y ella no necesitaba nada más. Se siguieron observando, no disminuía ni aumentaba la distancia entre los dos, solo querían sentirse cercanos…

Akane sonrió levemente, tomo la mano de él que la sujetaba por la nuca y se incorporó. El chico la imito y se sentó sin apartar su mano de la cabeza de ella y ella sin quitar su mano de la de él. Se observaron unos segundos más y mutuamente interrumpieron el contacto físico.

― Será mejor que me vaya. ― dijo Akane mientras se ponía de pie.

― Deja te acompaño. ―

― No hace falta. Estás cansado y algo lastimado. Sé cuidarme yo solita. ― comentó Akane tranquilamente.

― Lo sé pero Hiroshi comentó que te cuidara de Shampoo y Ukyo, algo traían entre manos. ― dijo Ranma acordándose de la advertencia de su adversario. Akane al instante recordó el extraño sueño que había tenido y decidió no protestar más.

…

…

…

Ranma aviso a sus padres acerca de sus intenciones de acompañar hasta su casa y al cabo de unos minutos los dos ya salían del hogar del joven. Llevaban recorrido un corto camino cuando Ryoga y Mousse aparecieron del lado contrario de la calle.

― Akane hemos venido por ti― dijo Ryoga.

― Si, Hiroshi nos dijo que tuviéramos cuidado de Ukyo. ― continuó Mousse omitiendo convenientemente el nombre de la amazona.

― Y de Shampoo― complemento Ryoga viendo con molestia a su acompañante el cual solo pudo acomodarse las gafas como respuesta.

― Yo la iba a llevar ― comentó Ranma molesto.

― No importa Ranma, gracias de todas maneras. Debes estar cansado. Me voy con ellos, no te preocupes. ― Le dijo la mujer mientras sonreía tiernamente y se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja. Ante esto se quedó Ranma anonadado.

No podía discutirle, se sentía más que cansado y aunque quería con todo su corazón llevarla a su casa para estar todo el tiempo que se pudiera con ella, tenía que dejar a un lado su orgullo y admitir que no era una buena opción insistir en acompañarla en está ocasión.

― Muy bien― Respondió el joven de la trenza ante la sorpresa de los otros dos hombres. ―Cuídenla, si le pasa algo. Los mato― advirtió el chico sin quitarles la vista de encima a los dos chicos los cuales tratando de no aparentar la sorpresa que sentían asintieron.

Su prometida y los dos hombres desaparecieron de su vista después de un par de minutos al continuar con su camino. Por un momento se sintió ansioso, sentía que debía estar con ella, pero su cansancio era tal que decidió tranquilizar su mente y regresar a su casa.

Ya en su habitación, el chico seguía sintiéndose ansioso… se removió incomodo en su futón pero su cuerpo fue cediendo ante los brazos de Morfeo poco a poco…

….

….

…

Akane y sus amigos iban caminando silenciosamente hacia la casa Tendo, cuando de pronto la luz de la calle se apagó, todo se volvió oscuro, la _Luna_ era la única que alumbraba un poco el trayecto. Inmediatamente los tres se pusieron en alerta. Akane sintió un fuerte aire pasar a su lado; un golpe, un grito sofocado. De pronto Mousse ya no estaba. Akane y Ryoga se pusieron en posición de combate cuando Akane volvió a sentir el mismo aire que hace unos segundos, pasando a su otro lado, al voltear… Ryoga tampoco estaba. Viéndose sola comenzó a correr. Algo la seguía, intento gritar pero _eso_ ya la había sometido. Solo se escuchó el forcejeo de la mujer y el grito sofocado de la misma. Al instante siguiente ya no había rastro de ninguno de los tres.

La luz de la calle se encendió de nuevo... Y la noche transcurrió como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y la _Luna…_

 _Ella solo observo…_

 _..._

 _..._

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **¡Vaya que me he desaparecido! Les pido una ENORME disculpa, pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, presentando trabajos finales, haciendo exámenes… bueno un sinfín de cosas que me robaban el tiempo y la inspiración. Pero aquí estamos de nuevo, esperando que mis ausencias no se vuelvan a prolongar tanto.**

 **Gracias a todas las personas que me han escrito! Y los que le han dado click a "follow story" muchísimas gracias a todos.**

 **Me despido! Y de nuevo GRACIAS!**


End file.
